


Король-рыбак

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Legends, M/M, mer!Tauriel, mer!Thranduil, mer!kili, mermaid!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили сразу вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда ему удалось убедить Торина отправиться с ним на лодке в Эсгарот, к заезжему врачу, и как Торин, стоя перед ратушей, громогласно объявил себя возвратившимся государем, а Фили — своим наследником, и как смеялась толпа, тыча пальцами в их лохмотья и рыболовные снасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король-рыбак

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2015.  
> Отбечено **kasmunaut**  
>  В тексте есть прекрасная морская иллюстрация от **Anna Yuma**  
>  Вдохновлено Парцифалем и mer!Вселенными
> 
>  

  
Вот ваша карта — утопленник, Финикийский моряк.  
(Стали перлами глаза. Видите?)  
Вот Белладонна, Владычица Скал,  
Владычица обстоятельств.  
Вот человек с тремя опорами, вот Колесо,  
А вот Одноглазый купец. Эта карта —  
Пустая — то, что купец несет за спиной,  
От меня это скрыто. Но я не вижу  
Повешенного. Ваша смерть от воды.

Бесплодная земля, Томас С. Элиот

Живой металл полился из корзины на пол, из-под лезвия ножа начали вылетать блестящие монеты — белого и червонного золота, рыжей веселой меди, благородной платины и черного древнего серебра. Фили залюбовался. Привычно стряхнул чешуйки, налипшие на сталь. «Вот они, мои сокровища», — усмехнулся Фили, пошевелив босой ногой (скользко, нежно, прохладно) среди раскинувшихся на полу трепещущих рыб. Зеркальные карпы в Долгом озере жили столетьями, жирели в темных лихолесских заводях, поедая сочные стебли камыша, и год за годом, будто деревья годичными кольцами, обрастали чешуей, твердой и сверкающей, лениво ходили в прозелени озерной воды и изредка поднимались к поверхности, чтобы попасться в сети.

Фили подцепил вычищенную рыбину за жабры, запустил пальцы в пустую глазницу — немалый карп, с два локтя! — и бросил в огромную кастрюлю с водой.

Сегодня Бард должен был привезти нового лекаря.

Для Барда Фили приготовил отборных карпов, синеперых круглоголовов и черных угрей. В Эсгароте Бард отдаст рыбу в лавку Ри. Давно пора погасить кредит на яйца, соль, специи и муку, открытый собратьями гномам-отшельникам. А для лекаря у Фили в глиняном горшке в дальнем углу полки отложены серебряные монеты — настоящее серебро, а вовсе не чешуя, пускающая солнечных зайчиков.

— Ты должен был стать королем — наследовать после меня. Ловить души, а не рыб озерных.

Голос Торина сочился знакомой тяжелой тоской. Фили не нужно было поворачиваться к нему, он и так представлял — до последней морщинки — это жесткое лицо. В такие минуты Фили вспоминал черты каменных, до небес, исполинов, Семерых Патриархов, которые в ясную погоду видны по ту сторону озера на скалистых уступах предгорья Эребора.

— Опять за свое, — прошептал Фили.

Фили ополоснул руки в ведре с холодной водой, вытер тряпкой и пошел к Торину, прихватив гребень с полки.

И все же, сегодня был хороший день. Сегодня в синих глазах теплились искры узнавания. Пусть Торин снова упрямо повторял свои сказки про короля, королевство и древний род — как обычно, Фили пропускал его слова мимо ушей, расчесывал длинные волосы — все это время на губах Торина играла улыбка, от света которой Фили жмурился. Фили научился ценить эти редкие мгновения затишья между штормами. Слишком часто Торин замыкался в своем помешательстве и кружил, кружил в разговорах с самим собой, словно в чертоге без окон и дверей, отдаваясь темным видениям о выдуманном прошлом.

О них двоих до сих пор временами судачили в Эсгароте, — о паре бродячих гномов без роду и без племени, как-то раз пришедших, говорят, по тракту Мен-и-Наигрим, из-за далеких гор. Пришли — и остались. Осели на безлюдном каменистом берегу Долгого озера в полуразрушенной лачуге старого рыбака, давно почившего.

Увидев в тот день озеро Сигин-зарам, показавшееся ему безбрежным морем в венце каменистых холмов, и острый пик Одинокой горы, проткнувший облачное покрывало, Фили решил: он хочет жить здесь. После сотен пройденных лиг и десятков пар стоптанных сапог что-то отозвалось в душе при виде величественной горы, проявившейся в дымке на горизонте.

— Могучая твердыня подгорного народа, — сказал тогда Торин, бесшумно подойдя сзади. И в его голосе было столько ярости, столько страсти и тьмы, когда он добавил: — Когда-то это царство было под рукой моей — и Махала.

Плечи Фили опустились, он повел ими, будто стряхивая тревоги (все чаще, все чаще разум Торина подводил его), и принялся за дело: надо было поправить перекосившиеся балки, заново покрыть крышу, обтесать несколько каменных блоков и поставить их взамен рассыпавшихся — фасад заброшенного домика зиял дырами, как рот нищего старца. А еще ведь предстояло залатать и проконопатить старый челн, лежавший под навесом кверху брюхом.

Сколько лет они скитались по трактам и селениям Средиземья (тогда еще Торин был достаточно силен, чтобы сносить все тяготы пути, несмотря на рану), находя пристанище то в стойлах конюшен, то на чердаках постоялых дворов. Они прятались от дождя и снега под тяжелыми смолисто-дурманящими лапами елей в лесах, ночевали и под размалеванными тентами на сельских ярмарках, и под пологом звездного неба. Так что сплетницы Каменных рядов Эсгарота во многом были правы: они были бродягами. Фили взрастила дорога. И Торин.

Фили едва помнил мать, ее сильные руки, смех-птичью трель и песни на гортанном языке их предков, а еще — каких-то не то дядьев, не то дальних родичей, косматых гномов, пахнущих углем, железом и кислым серебром, возившихся с ним с неожиданной нежностью, и кутерьму мелких детишек, с которыми ползал под столами, будто они смешные щенки.

Он смутно помнил еще одного малыша, темноволосого, с глазами-сливами и искренней улыбкой, который любил обнимать Фили за шею и вечно путался под ногами.

А потом все закончилось. Закончилось сполохами огня в ночи, мельтешением закутанных в плащи фигур, приходящих и уходящих незнакомцев с темными, нечитаемыми лицами. Чувством потери. Слезами матери, такими горькими, что он каждую ночь убегал в сад и спал в собачьей будке, в обнимку с толстолапым лохматым щенком, охранявшим их дом. Тург-бородач — так назвал его Фили, подергав за смешную бороду.

Горестные крики матери становились все тише изо дня в день, слабели — как слабела она. Фили знал: их жизнь изменилась безвозвратно. Это нашептывала ему пустота, захватившая сердце, которую он не мог объяснить.

В одну из теплых летних ночей мать украдкой собрала пару узлов, взяла его за руку и покинула дом. Пес-недоросль увязался за ними. Они проводили дни и недели в дороге, стремясь куда-то очень далеко, в край озер и гор, как рассеянно говорила мать, когда вспоминала о нем и его робких вопросах.

Детство почти стерлось из памяти — и, может быть, к лучшему. После смерти матери (однажды, пока он спал, она выскочила в ночь, в грозу, как будто искать кого-то — и не вернулась) Фили остался один на один с хозяевами придорожной таверны, и его жизнь стала похожей на зыбкий сон, слепленный из воспоминаний о работе на поле и в хлеву, о равнодушных побоях и скудной пище.

Проснуться от кошмара ему удалось лишь спустя несколько лет.

В один холодный осенний утренник дрожащий Фили вышел во двор и тогда увидел его.

Высокий гном в выцветшем плаще, не скрывавшем смятые железные кольца кольчуги на груди, стоял без движенья, будто был вылеплен из густого утреннего тумана, и внимательно смотрел на Фили. Пес приник к ногам незнакомца, бешено виляя хвостом. Сильно прихрамывая, гном с обгоревшей бородой и темной косой сделал к мальчику несколько шагов, выпустил из руки дорожный мешок, скинул с плеча перевязь с секирой и сказал, осторожно коснувшись копны спутанных светлых волос:

— Золотой Фили. Мой Фили.

Потом, пробежав взглядом по синякам и ссадинам на его лице, воин приложил ладонь (раскаленную, ласковую, бестрепетную) к саднящей щеке:

— Жди.

Фили сидел во дворе, вжимаясь носом в жесткую шерсть Турга, заткнув уши, закрыв глаза, и ждал, пока Торин был в доме.

Они ушли немедленно. И глаза Торина полыхали так же ярко, как пожар, пожиравший таверну позади.

Фили нахмурился, отгоняя картины прошлого, провел рукой по атласу наглаженных волос Торина — чередование полос черного и белого успокаивало, упорядочивало мысли. Ему помнилось, что у матери были такие же: длинные, черные как ночь кудри, и в них поблескивали светлые нити. У Торина серебра в волосах было гораздо больше. Жаль, не лежать им идеальной волной, вот сейчас снова завьются и перепутаются, а то и Торин, забывшись, запустит пятерню, взлохматит, сбивая волосы в воронье гнездо. Вздохнув, Фили сам нарушил их свободу, забрал пряди на висках, туго свил косы, тут же связав гриву Торина на затылке кожаным шнурком.

— Вот так, — сказал Фили, закончив, и Торин улыбнулся ему еще шире, откинулся на подушки, потянулся легко, будто позабыл об изувеченном бедре.

— Фили, мой Фили, — пробормотал он.

Тург дернул ухом, сорвался из-под лавки, понесся, путаясь в собственных слабых лапах, к двери — с заливистым гостеприимным лаем.

— Эй, Фили! — тут же донесся снаружи голос Барда, веселый и нетерпеливый.

— Бард привез нового лекаря, — сказал Фили.

Торин вывернулся из-под рук, рассерженно заерзал на скрипучей лежанке.

— Ты упрямец, Фили. Мне не поможет ни один лекарь. Перестань выбрасывать деньги на ветер! Забудь! — прорычал он, отворачиваясь.

— Я все равно буду искать, отец, — Фили не дрогнул. Он будет делать то, что должно.

Фили отложил гребень, и, снимая на ходу фартук, поторопился к выходу.

Одним махом выскочил из полумрака жилища в яркое солнечное утро, где ошеломляющая синь Долгого озера смыкалась в одно с чистой бирюзой неба. Замер, разом ослеп и оглох, как будто оказался в шкатулке, выстланной изнутри нежно-синим шелком. Через миг шкатулка открылась, впуская весь мир — ветер, воду, запахи, Турга, облаивавшего Барда с берега. Бард уже швартовал ладью.

Трепеща латаной коричневой рубахой на ветру, он спрыгнул на причал, пошел, улыбаясь, и вот уже с высоты своего роста Бард весело глядел на Фили, заслонив изрядный кусок неба, большая ладонь опустилась на плечо, шершавый палец чиркнул по ключице сквозь битый солнцем лен — небрежное касание заставило Фили вздрогнуть.

— Здравствуй, Фили! Как обещал, привез нового лекаря!

Осанистый гном с внушительным носом, красиво заплетенной бородой и длинными усами (на них Фили посмотрел с искренней завистью) как раз выбрался из ладьи и вразвалку шел к ним.

— И какого! Только-только вернулся с равнин Дорвиниона, путешествовал по реке Келдуин до самого моря Рун, он — просто кладезь знаний! Перехватил его на пути к Железным Холмам.

Гном приблизился, смерил Фили цепким взглядом из-под белых бровей. И на Турга посмотрел почти так же пристально. Тург присел на задние лапы и заскулил.

Фили поклонился.

— Фили, к вашим услугам!

— А? — с ловкостью фокусника, седой лекарь будто из воздуха извлек медную угловатую трубку, приставил к уху и потянулся к Фили всем собой — рожком, ухом, всем коренастым туловищем, увешанным мешочками, пузырьками и крохотными ящичками.

— Глуховат, — пожал плечами Бард. — Но зато глаз алмаз. Это Оин, сын... э-э-э… прости, забыл. В ваших родословных орк ногу сломит.

— И где больной? — громко спросил Оин. — Так как этот юный гном совершенно здоров, душою и телом. Ни болезни, ни томления ему еще не ведомы.

Бард фыркнул. Смутившись, Фили повел их в дом, уже приласканный утренним солнцем серый настил даже не скрипнул под его босыми ступнями.

Оин скрылся в комнате Торина, Фили начал сгребать нечищеную рыбу в бочонок, отбирая самых крупных и красивых карпов и угрей. Бард с любопытством следил за ним.

— Хороший улов, — сказал он.

Фили почти не слышал его, пытаясь поймать обрывки беседы, долетающие из-за неплотно прикрытой двери.

— Ни к чему…

— Ты должен противиться…

— Зачем… осталось… Но он… Один…

— Ты ли говоришь или твоя боль.

Бард нетерпеливо позвал:

— Эй!

— Да, удачно порыбачил, — согласился Фили, отвлекаясь. — И невод не подвел, и верши. И новая ловушка в заводи. Даже усатого сома из-под коряги выманил. Огромная хитрая зверюга, я его весь день караулил!

— На что выманивал? — прищурился Бард.

— На песни, — рассмеялся Фили. Голоса за дверью низко зарокотали, похоже, Торин и Оин перешли на кхуздул, и он перестал прислушиваться.

— Эх, чудной ты гном, Фили, откуда только взялся такой, — Бард наклонился к ведру, плеснул пригоршню себе на лицо — охладить припаленные жарким солнцем щеки, на шею — волосы на затылке тут же потемнели, взялись завитками. — Знаешь, как прозвали вас в Каменных рядах насмешники? Безумным королем-калекой да королем-рыбаком кличут.

— Как не знать, — нахмурился он, хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло. Фили сразу вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда ему удалось убедить Торина отправиться с ним на лодке в Эсгарот, к заезжему врачу, и как Торин, стоя перед ратушей, громогласно объявил себя возвратившимся государем, а Фили – своим наследником, и как смеялась толпа, тыча пальцами в их лохмотья и рыболовные снасти. — Пускай себе, пустомели. Король-рыбак, ишь. Острога вместо меча, вместо щита — от бочки крышка. Под моим началом армия мышей-полевок да пестрых дроздов, а сокровища мои — вот, — махнул он в сторону груды чешуи, сверкающей в солнечных лучах, — бессчетны.

Бард захохотал. Отсмеявшись, сказал:

— Все мы короли. Меня вон дома по лавкам подданные ждут, ложками по столу молотят.

Дверь отворилась, под неразборчивые крики Торина Оин, весь — озадаченность и тревога, вывалился в комнату чуть ли не кубарем, подошел к Фили, отдышался.

— Не смотри с надеждой, — покачал головой лекарь. — Здесь нужны не те чудеса, что мне под силу. — Положил мешочек трав и стеклянный фиал на стол. — Заваривай ему сбор, я собрал эти редкие травы в излучине реки Келдуин, как чувствовал, что понадобятся. Моя мазь снимет боль. Но не заживит раны.

Фили кивнул. Вытащил несколько монет из глиняного горшка на полке.

— Спасибо.

Оин принял монеты, долго смотрел на их бледный блеск. Вложил три обратно в ладонь молодого гнома.

— Этого будет достаточно, сынок. — Оин присел за стол. — За упрямство не с тебя спрос. Так откуда вы, говоришь?

Фили не ответил. Стоял, вертя серебряные монеты в руке. Все хотел спросить, но не знал, как лучше подобрать слова. В тишине только рыбина отчаянно била хвостом о столешницу.

— Рана-ожог, рана-загадка, — сказал наконец Оин, пряча рожок в сумку. — Не видал таких раньше. Не встречал упоминаний о подобном. Быть может, рассудок твоего отца помутился из-за мучений, которые ему причиняет рана? Он бредил о королевствах, бесчестии, гневе Махала, как будто легенды говорят с ним устами минувшего… События прошлого его разум искажает, порождая иллюзии. Быть может, дело не в иллюзиях. Рана, что не заживает… Тайна. Я сделал все, что было в моих силах. Да поможет ему Махал. Я поселился в Эсгароте у братьев Ри, там ты найдешь меня, если будет нужно.

На прощанье Оин коснулся узловатыми коричневыми пальцами плеча Фили и посмотрел, будто погладил.

— Тайна, — повторил он. — А тайны ты ловишь на песни.

И подмигнул.

Фили покачал головой, глядя ему вслед. Болезнь Торина он считал изматывающим испытанием для них обоих, их общей бедой, но не тайной. Тайн в жизни Фили, монотонной и обычной, вовсе не было.

Пока не появился Ки.

***

У Фили был несильный приятный голос, но пел он только тогда, когда оставался один. Выходил на своей лодке на озеро, забрасывал сети в розоватую предрассветную воду, устраивался внутри, как в люльке, небо опрокидывалось, открывалось ему во всей своей загадочной ласке. Тогда он начинал тихонько петь — все, что приходило на ум: обрывки уютных песен из раннего детства, залихватские куплеты, подслушанные в трактирах, иногда довольно фривольные (их он напевал, посмеиваясь), щемящие баллады о любви, в которых он безбожно перевирал слова, в поисках скрытых волнующих смыслов. Слова-нити сплетались в бесконечную материю, терялись, находились, грели, баюкали, снились, цепляли леску со стальными крючками, которые глотала глупая рыба, и дергали за эти крючки, вынимали добычу из воды, заставляя рыб широко разевать рты, обжигать нежное нутро воздухом. Они тоже пели, и их тоже никто не слышал.

— Еще, — попросил Ки.

Он сидел у ночного костра и просил: еще. Еще.

Фили охрип и забыл все песни, и, кажется, пошел по кругу, но боялся замолчать. Если молчать — Ки встанет и уйдет, растает за пределами их маленького волшебного кольца.

Ки был сам — как песня. Песня ночной иволги, бриза, озерного прибоя. Фили хотел слушать его, смотреть, как тот улыбается и говорит, снова и снова: еще.

Ки всегда приходил после заката. В рубахе с чужого плеча и куске ткани, обернутом вокруг бедер. Он ступал невесомо, как будто боялся придавить землю слишком сильно.

В первый раз он сел напротив, так, что между ними подпрыгивало и приседало пламя, и попросил, когда Фили смолк, удивленно рассматривая живое лицо гостя сквозь разыгравшиеся всполохи:

— Еще.

А ушел, как только затеплилась алая нить рассвета. Фили остался у костра один, пьяный от песен и охрипший от тайн.

Он грезил и бредил весь день, его сети были пусты, а сердце полно. Он был водой и рыбой, ветром и облаком, горящей веткой и пересохшим источником. Он был открытой раной и ждал ночи, как лекарства.

Во вторую ночь Ки сел рядом и дотронулся до волос Фили, будто они были драгоценный шелк. Нашел щеку, покрытую золотой щетиной, своей холодной белой ладонью. Прошептал:

— Еще.

Фили не помнил, что он пел, не помнил, как догорел костер. Помнил лишь, как отражались пышущие угли в черничных глазах Ки.

Весь день свет мерк, только чернота плыла перед глазами. Весь день Фили пел без слов, будто рыба, раскачивающаяся на невидимой струне между водой и небом.

В третью ночь Ки сел спиной к костру, заслоняя свет, и обнял его. Когда Ки поцеловал его губы, напевавшие неслышные слова, Фили смог выдохнуть только:

— Еще.

***

Утром Торину стало хуже.

Фили расчесывал Торину волосы, плел косы и видел, как дрожат скрюченные пальцы, как впиваются ногти в расчерченные судьбой ладони, добавляя новые метки. Черная кровь просачивалась сквозь повязку на бедре. С упрямством безумца Торин бормотал, будто выпевал каждое слово:

— Сокровище, камень Махала, Дуринов свет, вернись, освети нас, обогрей беспутных детей. Аррркенннстооон.

Слова звучали как заклятие, и от этого темного шепота дрожь пробегала по спине.

— Все готово, — сказал Фили, завязав шнурком косу.

Торин даже не заметил этого. Он глядел в одну точку перед собой, раскачиваясь, как птица на шесте.

Фили поменял повязку на новую, пропитанную целебной мазью Оина, потом напоил Торина маслянистым теплым отваром, пахнущим горечью цветущих лугов, и только тогда отец забылся тяжелым сном. Он накрыл его одеялом и вышел.

— Пойдем, Тург, пойдем, старина, пусть Торин поспит.

Пес заскулил, с надеждой глядя на дверь.

— Пойдем.

С озера дул холодный резкий ветер, шевеля покрытую серебристой рябью воду. Фили обошел ловушки и верши, они все были пусты. Тург шлепал большими лапами по мелководью, то отставая, то вырываясь вперед.

Фили поежился, наблюдая за волнами, раздумывая, раскачиваясь. Казалось, он готов взмыть в небо от одного воспоминания об изгибе губ, о таинственном блеске черничных ночных глаз.

И только мысли о Торине удерживали его на земле. Он не мог представить, что Торина не станет. Он был вечным и сильным, как сами горы.

Проверяя ловушки и запруды, он снова и снова думал о Торине. О том, как хорош был тот день, когда отец нашел его, забрал с собой. Солнце золотило осеннюю листву вдоль тракта, и Торин рассказывал ему о Махале, создателе гномов.

— Не дорога, — сказал Торин, надев ему на шею сверкающую цепочку с подвеской-руной, — ведет нас, а сам Создатель. Мы же славим его и трудимся в его честь, и искупаем свои проступки, и заботимся о тех, кто нуждается в помощи. Я научу тебя, Фили, всему, что знаю, на этом пути.

Так Фили стал кузнецом, воином, охотником, рыбаком. Он говорил на языке своих праотцев и на языке людей. Он слушал легенды о первых гномах и сказки о подземных сокровищах, о буйном племени Железных Холмов, о трудолюбивых старателях Синих Гор, о мощи и красоте подземного царства Эребор, о жилах мифрила в бездонных шахтах Мории, о потерянной твердыне Гундабад. Но Торин никогда не говорил, где был их настоящий дом, и дичился соотечественников, встреченных в странствиях. Они исходили сотни лиг трактами Средиземья, и часто Фили спрашивал себя — не здесь ли им стоит осесть? Может, среди забавных и хозяйственных хоббитов, что жили в уютных норах, может, в селеньях людей? Или в поселках молчаливых гномов-рудокопов? Но нигде им не было места, везде они оставались лишь прохожими чужаками, задерживались, пока была работа — и уходили дальше. Фили был перекати-поле на ветрах вечных дорог.

Торин не рассказывал, откуда взялось его увечье. Фили видел, что странная рана не заживает, гложет плоть. Десятилетия Торин сопротивлялся ее разъедающему воздействию, но в последние годы с каждым месяцем его состояние ухудшалось — с пугающей скоростью. Фили бросался к лавкам целителей в каждом новом селении, но все мази и притирания могли лишь отсрочить исход. Никто не знал, как излечить язвы. Страшнее было то, что язвы, казалось, разъедали не только тело, но и разум. Все чаще Торин, забываясь, называл Фили своим золотым принцем, сулил корону и трон, богатства и поклонение многочисленных подданных. Фили сносил приступы с тихим отчаянием и гнал прочь мысли о том, что же будет дальше.

Лишь на берегу Долгого озера Торин остановился. Фили помнил, как Торин отбросил посох, глядя на верхушку Эребора, опустился на валун, как окаменели его могучие плечи, будто он сам стал частью предгорного сурового пейзажа.

Приведя в порядок лачугу и лодку, Фили первым делом обжил большую комнату с камином, в которую Торин вселился, как медведь в берлогу. Для себя Фили сколотил лежанку из досок, оставшихся после прежнего хозяина. У очага в маленькой кухне Фили было уютно и тепло. И Тург теперь спал на козьей шкуре, угнездившись между хозяином и входной дверью, бессменный чуткий сторож. Он грел свои дряхлые кости у огня, принюхиваясь к вою ветра за стенами, даже во сне охраняя их новый дом.

***

Голова Ки была тяжелой — ветвь яблони, полная спелых плодов. Фили зажмурился, устраивая ее на своей груди поудобнее, втянул носом запах, исходивший от глянцевых темных волос, погладил их волну, пролившуюся ему на грудь. Нет, волосы Ки не пахли яблоками. Только раскаленным песком и чистой ледяной водой.

— Когда-нибудь принесу с собой гребень и расчешу их, — пробормотал он.

Ки фыркнул — горячие губы мимолетно коснулись ключицы, соскользнули ниже, обхватили подвеску-руну. Ки был — воплощение покоя, удовлетворенный, сытый, сонно моргавший склеенными от влаги ресницами, похожими на острия черных стрел. Глаза меж ресниц теплились, словно самый темный янтарь. Фили потянулся, дотронулся до короткой цепочки на шее Ки (будто тоже мифрил, неужели это возможно? Нет, наверное, простое серебро так ярко сияет в лунном свете), стал лениво пропускать меж пальцев крупные звенья. Звено за звеном, звено за звеном…

— А где же застежка? — удивился он.

— У нее нет застежки, звенья спаяны, — сонно пробормотал Ки. Его пальцы вздрогнули, впились под ребра Фили, справа, будто требуя опоры. Фили зашипел — и ладонь Ки обмякла, невесомо легла на поясницу. — Ее выковал для меня отец.

— Отец? Ты никогда не рассказывал о нем? — оживился Фили. — Он кузнец?

— Он — многое. Хочешь, расскажу?

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Фили.

Облака длинными перьями налетели, перечеркнули луну, озеро вокруг померкло, лишь лунная дорожка ярко дробилась на мелких волнах. Лодку водило плавно и неустанно, отчего чуть кружилась голова.

— Я помню, как встретил его, — начал Ки, приподнявшись на локтях, убегая взглядом по дорожке, к горизонту.

— Хм.

— Он мой приемный отец. Все, что было до него, как в тумане. Помню только, что я был очень мал, вечно убегал из дома. Не помню дом. Знаю, что выбрался однажды ночью из окна и заблудился в лесу в погоне за луной. Луна была огромная, огненная, катилась красным клубком, и я бежал следом, все глубже уходя в чащу, пока кроны не сомкнулись шатром, и луна не исчезла из виду, подмигнув на прощанье. Мрак сгустился, ночные существа дышали и шевелились где-то поблизости. Я заплакал и стал звать кого-то… А потом лес расступился передо мной, луна снова брызнула ясным светом, и я увидел тропу, что вилась откуда-то издалека. По этой тропе несся всадник, и при виде его мое сердце запело. А он как будто услышал. Поравнявшись со мной, прекрасный всадник склонился в седле, протянул руку. Я вложил свои пальцы в холодную ладонь, очарованный светом луны, отражавшимся в его глазах. Он одним движением поднял меня в седло, обнял и сказал: «Ты слишком хорош, чтобы сгинуть в лесу. Хочешь умчаться со мной, малыш, в дивный край? У тебя будет брат, у тебя будут бескрайние угодья для забав и развлечений, ты станешь пасти мои волшебные стада. А я назовусь твоим отцом». Я никогда не знал отца, поэтому улыбнулся ему, и мы помчались, и ветер гладил мое лицо шелковыми лентами его волос, и конь под нами обернулся золотистым оленем с короной могучих рогов, и чем дальше мы были от дома, тем меньше я о доме вспоминал.

— Чудеса… И он исполнил свои обещания? — Фили крепче обнял задумчивого рассказчика. Ки прижался губами к его животу. Фили засмеялся, подставляясь под щекотные, нежные поцелуи.

— Да, — задыхаясь, выпалил Ки. — Все обещания. Лишь одно желание исполнилось без его ведома: ты. Я захотел тебя, как только увидел, как только услышал, как ты поешь в своей лодке. Захотел для себя неистово и жадно — как бесценное сокровище, как волшебный клад… Никто не должен знать о тебе, даже он.

На несколько сладких минут он отвлек Фили самым действенным и приятным способом — собой. Отбившись от поцелуев, Фили захватил его предплечья крепко, будто взял щипцами бруски раскаленного добела металла. Ки замер.

— И ты никогда не жалел, что бросил их? — нахмурился Фили, пытаясь разглядеть лицо в темноте, вдыхая солоноватый пряный запах Ки. — Настоящий дом, свою семью. Ведь где-то далеко, возможно, о тебе тосковали тогда. И тоскуют сейчас?

— Как можно жалеть о том, что скрыто? Говорю: лишь туман в голове. Раз ни одного воспоминания не сохранилось, значит, нечего помнить? Отпусти.

Фили разжал пальцы, пытаясь представить, как расцветают на белой коже следы, оставленные им, — будто лепестки ирисов и пионов.

— Наверное, я был сиротой?

Он говорил так спокойно и безмятежно, играл волосами Фили, одной рукой пытаясь свить их в косицу.

— Скоро светает. Мне пора, — наконец сказал он. — Ладь парус.

Фили выскользнул из теплых объятий с горестным вздохом. Штиль. К чему торопиться? Но под просительным взглядом начал расправлять парусину — и увлекся. Ему доставляло несказанное удовольствие наблюдать, как сморщенный, скомканный белый парус распрямляется, будто крылья бабочки, что только-только выбирается из кокона.

Они вытащили сеть. Ки помог управиться с уловом — озерных богатств сегодня снова было в избытке. Тяжелые серебряные рыбы бились в ячеистой сетке, пытаясь вырваться из плена. Как только закончили с рыбой, подул ветер — парус ожил, залопотал на ветру.

Они скользили по мягкой глади просыпающегося озера, будто по сизому льду.

— Сам Ульмо помогает нам! — воскликнул Ки с лукавой улыбкой, свешиваясь за борт и подставляя лицо ветру.

Вот уже светлячок засиял вдали на берегу — лампа в окне маленькой хижины, прилепившейся под зубчатым склоном, звала домой. «Домой», — подумал Фили и улыбнулся огоньку в темноте. Мысль о том, что есть место в подлунном мире, которое можно назвать домом, вспыхнула и согрела. Но еще теплее ему было от того, как любил его Ки, как заглядывал в глаза на прощание, как целовал, прежде чем уйти. Было так сладко и страшно, что Фили остановился как вкопанный и глядел, пока его Ки не исчез за поворотом тропы, уходившей в холмы.

Тург выл под дверью.

Торин, распластанный на своем ложе, горел в лихорадке. Фили схватил полотенце, обтер блестящую от пота грудь, убрал налипшие пряди со лба.

— Моя вина, мой грех. Мой Аркенстон! — стонал Торин, незряче уставившись в никуда. Он говорил с призраками, а Фили укачивал его, боясь отойти — и потерять.

***

В следующую ночь Ки не пришел. Фили ждал у запруды, пока не прогорел первый костер, а потом отправился бродить вдоль берега.

Голоса он услышал сразу — мужской и женский, они будто стелились по воде. Подобравшись ближе, Фили залег за валуном, осторожно выглянул. Двое купались недалеко от берега. Луна светила ярко, и, когда парень повернул голову и фыркнул, Фили тут же узнал его. Рядом с Ки веселилась девушка, смешливая и рыжая, как последний костер осени. Ки сказал ей:

— Зачем ты удерживаешь меня? Я снова видел огненную луну. Красная луна — дурное предзнаменование.

— Ты не должен все ночи пропадать на берегу. Отец ждет тебя в сумеречных залах.

— Я должен быть здесь. Я хочу быть здесь!

— Так ты скоро совсем забудешь язык воды. Отец будет гневаться.

Ки тут же перешел на другую речь — звенящую, нежную. И совершенно непонятную. Фили нахмурился, когда девушка в ответ на мелодичные слова рассмеялась, плескаясь, закружила его, не дав договорить.

— Возвращайся, — сказала она строго. — Тебе здесь нечего делать. Отец послал меня за тобой. Это его приказ.

Рыжая и темная головы вновь показались из воды, почти соприкасаясь, и двое поплыли вдоль берега рядом, быстро скрылись за черной излучиной.

Фили отпрянул. В ушах зашумело, он пополз назад на корточках и опомнился уже довольно далеко, на склоне, упал в росистую траву на спину, с ненавистью уставился вверх, на растрескавшуюся луну, белую, больную, бумажно-тонкую в темном небе. Он ни разу не видел над озером красной луны.

Отряхнув налипшие комья земли с одежды, он побрел домой.

Он свернулся в холодной постели у потухшего очага, и впервые за долгие годы Тург, повизгивая, забрался к нему. Привалился лохматой тушей, скуля и согревая, как когда-то очень давно. Завтра Фили проспит весь день, чтобы отправиться ловить рыбу на закате, и забудет о том, каким жалким и дрожащим засыпал, цепляясь за старого пса.

Ки не пришел следующей ночью.

И следующей.

И следующей…

***

Он упрямо делал свое дело, стараясь не думать о том, что Ки больше не появляется у его костров. Ловил, потрошил, коптил, солил, развешивал тушки рыб возле коптильни. Рубил и таскал колючие ветви с кривых сосновых деревцев, жмущихся по обрывистым берегам. Работал методично, до пятен тьмы перед глазами и ломоты в спине. Чем больше заготовит — тем проще будет пережить зиму. Может, подбросит еще рыбы Барду и его детям. В городе давно жили впроголодь, кормясь тем, что давало озеро да торговые караваны, прибывавшие с паромом все реже и реже... Ки забыл о нем? Неужели все? Неужели неведомый, но уже ненавистный приемный отец запретил ему приходить? Подслушанный разговор мучил Фили, словно заноза.

С появлением Ки, казалось, он стал дышать свободнее, а мир вокруг засиял, омытый и свежий. Фили каждый день ждал, когда тот возникнет на тропинке в лучах заходящего солнца, кутаясь в очередную рваную тряпку. У костра Ки согревался и начинал рассказывать странные сказки. О том, откуда взялись красивые ракушки. Он говорил: «Ульмо дул однажды зимой в свой перламутровый рог, но было так холодно, что звуки замерзали, не долетев до выхода, и Ульмо, рассердившись, расколотил рог на тысячи кусочков, с тех пор люди находят перламутровые ракушки в прибрежном песке».

Еще Ки, съедая свою порцию зажаренной на углях форели, рассказывал, откуда взялись рыбы.

Он говорил: «Однажды лесорубы Эсгарота увидели, как огромные деревья шли в сторону их лагеря со стороны мрачных зарослей, которые покрывали западную часть берегов Долгого озера. Деревья шелестели и быстро приближались, угрожающе помахивая скрюченными ветвями. Люди кинулись рубить толстые стволы, пока деревья не начали валиться наземь, с их веток падали листья и плоды — прямо в воду. И в воде они превращались в рыб. Вот почему в Долгом озере водится так много рыбы, самой разной». Искры в его потемневших от смеха глазах плясали, длинные пряди мокрых волос покачивались в такт движениям рук, и Фили засматривался, пряча улыбку в ладонь, возражал: «Я слышал, эти лесорубы были гномами».

А еще Ки шептал, когда яркие звезды бледнели в розовеющем небе: «Днем их не видно, но они все равно есть на небосводе. Моя любовь — как эти звезды. Она будет всегда».

Ки говорил ему, что он пастух, что оставляет стадо на попечение товарища, чтобы навещать Фили ночами. Но Фили было все равно. Ки мог быть кем угодно — пастухом, конокрадом, беглецом или вором. Сердце Фили шептало: «Он твой». И ничто не смогло бы разрушить это мощное чувство, которым Фили прорастал, будто для него настала весна — вдруг, оглушительно, болезненно, ярко, словно сотни зеленых ивовых побегов выстреливали сквозь его зацелованное тело в небо.

Он ждал.

Но летние дни летели, а Ки все не шел к нему по горным тропам. Фили с Тургом обрыскал все холмы и укромные долины в округе в поисках стада. Нигде он не нашел следов копыт или выщипанных проплешин в жухлой и скудной траве предгорий, кострищ или брошенных пастушьих стоянок. Он обнаружил только рубаху и кусок льна под камнем у самой воды, в тихой бухте неподалеку. Он забрал их домой и прятал под подушкой, но даже знакомый запах со временем выветрился.

Фили работал, ходил с Тургом в холмы, поил отварами Торина, пытался привыкнуть к тому, что он снова одинок.

В конце лета он отправился в Эсгарот к братьям Ри и вернулся со смешным милым пассажиром, глядевшим на проплывающие пейзажи широко распахнутыми незабудковыми глазами. Хоббит расспрашивал о самых разных вещах и чуть не упал за борт, пытаясь рассмотреть пеструю спину проплывающего угря, но Фили был наготове и вовремя оттащил его от края. Хоббит обещал испробовать семейные рецепты мазей, а что еще нужно Фили, кроме маленькой искры надежды.

Искра запылала ярче, когда Фили услышал об Аркенстоне.

Торин стал рассказывать маленькому кудрявому хоббиту о волшебном камне так, как будто он действительно существует. Эта мысль поразила Фили. Он не стал подслушивать дальше. Ушел незамеченным и отправился на вечерний лов с головой, полной тревожных мыслей.

Он вывел лодку на воду, все еще думая о легендарном сияющем камне, чье название Торин бормотал в лихорадке, из года в год уходя все дальше, замыкаясь в своем безумии. Фили забросил невод и долго смотрел, как сети исчезают в глубине.

Если бы камень действительно существовал… Ох, чем бы только Фили не пожертвовал, чтобы найти его для Торина. Чтобы увидеть, как погаснет тоска в синих глазах, как утолится жажда, сжигающая его долгие годы. Чтобы он был счастлив хотя бы перед смертью.

Когда плетеные нити натянулись и запели, Фили заволновался. Кажется, сети были полны. Впервые он боялся, что не справится с добычей. Мускулы на руках и спине задрожали от напряжения, и он, захватив больше воздуха в легкие, задержал дыхание, покрепче уперся ногами в борт и начал медленно подымать сеть. Плеск и шелест вдруг стали громче — и он ахнул, чуть не выпустив невод. В шелковистых сетях покачивалась, как на качелях, девушка. Мокрые волосы цвета красного дерева качались вместе с ней, ее косы, душистые и длинные, как диковинные лианы, оплели белоснежные круглые плечи. Она громко засмеялась, откровенно и бесстрашно разглядывая его.

Он опешил и тоже смотрел во все глаза, крепче стиснув в руках невод. Девушка подтянулась, уложив локти на борт лодки и вдруг — луна вынырнула из-за туч, и сразу блеснула медь, будто горсти монет тянул он сетью из воды. Фили вскрикнул. Девушка повела бедром — и он увидел рыбий хвост, покрытый рыжими чешуйками.

— Т-ты… из озерных эльфов? Это… странно, — сказал он.

— А ты гном-рыбак? Это смешно.

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. Девушка шевелила хвостом под водой, плотно прижимая полулуния белой груди к борту. Иногда кружевная лопасть ее хвоста взмывала над водой, рассыпая брызги.

— Ну, и что ты сделаешь, рыбак? Выпотрошишь меня?

Ее пальцы взлетели, будто ловкие рыбки, на один удар сердца коснувшись его щеки.

— Попалась в мой невод, — ответил он. — Ты — мой улов.

— Если ты отпустишь меня, — вкрадчиво прошептала она, растянув губы во всезнающей улыбке, — я открою тебе настоящую тайну. Я расскажу тебе, где находится Аркенстон. И я даже помогу тебе попасть туда, где он сокрыт.

— Аркенстон, — будто эхо, повторил Фили. — Если он существует, то откуда ты знаешь о нем? Откуда?

— Я часто слышу, как безумный король зовет его, и этот зов летит над водой. Я знаю, он жаждет получить Аркенстон. А значит, он и тебе нужен. И да — он существует. Так что, ты согласен?

— Клянешься?

— Клянусь кровавой луной, — сказала она. — Я помогу тебе спуститься на дно.

Фили выхватил нож и взмахнул им, разрезая сеть.

Эльфийка ускользнула в прореху, взмахнув медным хвостом.

— Эй! — крикнул Фили вдогонку. — Ты обещала!

Голова тут же показалась над водой.

— Ну же, прыгай в воду, — сказала девушка. — Камень лежит глубоко под водой, в тех же пещерах, где сотни лет хранились сокровища Эребора. Но я знаю дорогу. Не бойся. Я поделюсь с тобой воздухом, чтобы ты мог дышать.

— Я могу тебе верить? — пробормотал он, все еще колеблясь.

— Конечно же, можешь. Ты можешь. Верь мне, — поманила рыжая.

Фили стащил рубаху и сапоги, прыгнул в воду.

И тут же оказался в объятиях рук, гладких и мягких, как свежевзбитое масло. Луну заволокло тучами, он болтался между водой и небом и стал вдруг слеп, как котенок.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказала темнота.

— Зачем, — выдохнул он.

— Тебе нужен воздух под водой. Я буду дышать за двоих.

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-то еще, но скользкие губы тут же прилепились к нему, холодные пальцы зажали ему нос. Он потянулся за чужим дыханием, и почувствовал, как его увлекают в глубины озера: все дальше и дальше, все темнее и холоднее; скоро прозелень сменилась чернотой, все крепче давили обручи рук вокруг ребер. Он слышал, как эльфийка запела, не раскрывая рта, вибрация ее сильного тела отдавалась в нем. Фили чувствовал, как ее радостный клекот, не имеющий ничего общего с человеческой речью, расходится по воде волной триумфа. Он попытался увернуться от ее рук, оттолкнул ее пальцы своими… И вдруг понял, глядя в ее хитрые зеленые глаза, как он беспомощен и наивен. Она отпустила его губы и легонько оттолкнула от себя, закружилась, беззвучно смеясь, в облаке волос. Фили задержал дыхание и попытался плыть, но не чувствовал рук и ног, вода давила со всех сторон, утягивала вниз. Легкие жгло огнем, лопасть хвостового плавника эльфийки хлестнула по щеке, вспарывая кожу. Кровь расплывалась в темной воде, почти невидимая.

Эльфийка подплыла ближе, подмигнула, жадно рассматривая его изумленное лицо, и ринулась прочь. Фили остался совсем один в темноте. Он шел ко дну, и вся жизнь проплывала перед закрытыми глазами: воспоминания наслаивались, трепеща, как бледные лоскуты. И золотыми блестками в них — Ки, его ресницы, его улыбка, его тихий смех.

Его снова поймали — и стиснули так крепко, что не вырваться. На этот раз Фили сам потянулся вперед — взять хотя бы глоток воздуха, один глоток… Но поцелуй вслепую опьянил его больше, чем воздух, наполнивший легкие. Фили ухватился за волосы-водоросли и застонал в жесткие губы. Открыл глаза. Перед ним колыхалась занавесь черных прядей, яростный темный глаз, видневшийся сквозь них, прожигал насквозь. Их обоих закружило течением, утаскивая все ниже и ниже, ко дну, подсвеченному полотнищами водорослей, испускающих слабое мертвенное сияние. Рыбы-тени сновали вдали, одна пронеслась так близко, мазнув по плечу скользким телом, что Фили дернулся от неожиданности, и его спаситель инстинктивно сжал руки еще крепче. Они очутились в самой гуще длинных переплетенных водорослей, и, отводя их одной рукой, в бледном свете Фили смог рассмотреть того, кто делил с ним воздух: сильные плечи и живот, покрытый снизу мелкими чешуйками, мощный черный хвост, неустанно взбивающий воду в пену. Сотни светящихся пузырьков поднимались вокруг них, стремясь к поверхности. Знакомая цепочка из серебристых звеньев блеснула на шее… Ки.

— Ки! — выдохнул потрясенный Фили, рот в рот.

Ки нахмурился, оторвался от Фили, приложил палец к губам, призывая задержать дыхание и не пытаться говорить. Он схватил Фили за запястье и потащил за собой сквозь чащу, все время озираясь. Стайка мелких круглых рыбешек брызнула врассыпную, и Ки замер, подхватив Фили под локоть, и едва-едва шевеля хвостом. Лишь наклонился к нему, позволив сделать вдох, и снова застыл. Фили вытянул шею, вглядываясь в темные закоулки дна, где клубилась муть. Огромная суставчатая лапа с клешней вынырнула из завесы ила и щелкнула в дюйме от краешка хвоста Ки. Еще несколько последовали ее примеру, и Ки молниеносно рванул вверх, утаскивая за собой Фили. Легкие Фили вот-вот были готовы лопнуть, но неба все не было, сквозь слои темной воды, распугивая рыб, Ки волок Фили за собой, будто он — никчемный бессловесный груз. Наконец они вынырнули на поверхность, и Фили закричал, давясь первым режущим горло вдохом, как будто только что родился заново.

Над спокойным озером стояли звезды, по воде змеился пар. Фили лежал на мягких волнах, раскинув руки и ноги, и смотрел вверх, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая сладкий, восхитительно вкусный воздух. Лодка была рядом. За борт свешивался разрезанный невод. Эльфийка обманула его. Зачем показывать путь к сокровищу, если можно повести лишь по пути к погибели. А, быть может, и не было никакого камня? Просто выдумки и сказки, которыми потчевал Торин смешного гостя-хоббита, а Фили под дверью уши развесил, как дитя. Румянец стыда опалил щеки. Но Ки… Его Ки, его прекрасный пастух, приходивший из-за холмов, Ки, сидевший в его объятьях у костра, Ки, позабывший о нем... Он оказался озерным созданием. Кашляя и задыхаясь, Фили поплыл к лодке и уцепился за сеть, грубые ячейки больно ранили пальцы.

Голова Ки бесшумно возникла над водой. Он молчал и смотрел исподлобья. Брови сошлись у переносицы, губы были сомкнуты, как будто Ки еле сдерживал резкие слова.

— Ки, — позвал Фили, взбираясь на борт и тяжело переваливая ослабевшее тело через край.

Ки подплыл ближе, посмотрел снизу вверх:

— Ты целовал ее. Ты целовал Тауриэль и позволил ей утащить себя под воду!

— Ты обвиняешь меня в этом? — закричал Фили. — А сам ничего не забыл мне рассказать? Например, что у тебя вдруг отрос огромный рыбий хвост?! Все это время ты… Ты приходил ко мне, ты был гномом — таким, как я! А потом пропал!

— Ты не должен был узнать, — пробормотал Ки, опуская глаза. — Я мог приходить к тебе в этом обличье каждую ночь — всегда, и ты бы никогда не узнал, кто я. Что я не просто гном-бродяга, приставленный к стаду. И я не мог придти раньше. Отец меня запер. Я же рассказывал о своем приемном отце? Так вот, я тогда сказал не все о нашей первой с ним встрече. Наш ночной галоп завершился у Лихолесской заводи на рассвете, и олень обернулся огромным золотым сомом, скользнувшим в воду под сенью вековечного леса, а мой отец сбросил одежды и вошел следом, и я увидел, как его ноги срослись, покрылись золотой чешуей. Его хвост был похож на солнце. Он позвал меня за собой и сказал, чтобы я не боялся. Я шел и шел, пока вода не стала заливать глаза, я стал задыхаться, а потом — тонуть. Он подхватил меня у самого дна, когда я совсем потерял надежду, он надел ожерелье мне на шею и поцеловал, он колдовал надо мной, творил древнюю эльфийскую магию, чтобы я мог превратиться. Он озерный эльф, могущественный чародей, и он усыновил меня. Так я стал частью его волшебного народа. С тех пор я жил в подводных залах Лихолесской заводи, среди озерных эльфов, таких древних, что еще помнили рассвет Средиземья, великие войны и вселенские потопы, переселения народов и падения царств. Я рос с ними и учился с ними, в тишине и покое лесов и подводных пещер. Я пас отцовы стада серебристой форели и алых летучих рыб в Лихолесской заводи и Долгом озере, как и было мне обещано. И был счастлив. Пока не увидел однажды рыбака в лодке. Так что ты мне скажешь теперь, когда знаешь, кто я?

Фили потрясенно молчал.

— Ты врал мне, — наконец сказал он.

Ки провел пальцем по звеньям цепочки.

— Вот видишь: я был прав, что не открылся тебе.

— Не думаю, что это было правильное решение, — возразил Фили, из последних сил сдерживая ярость. — Ты просто решил, что так тебе будет легче.

— Да! Легче! — закричал Ки, нервно, будто плетью, стегая хвостом воду. — Мне легче прикинуться таким же, как ты! Двуногим жителем суши, не знающим, что такое подводные залы, что такое праздник сбора водорослей или дуэль на трезубцах с ловким соперником, что такое пение при луне древних гимнов в честь Ульмо.

— Ты понимаешь, что каждый день предаешь память своего племени? — прошептал Фили, наклонившись к самой воде. — Ты не эльф, ты сам это знаешь. Ты изменен чарами озерного колдуна.

— Не зови его колдуном! — прорычал Ки, опасно сверкая глазами. — Он мой отец!

— Нет, он не твой отец. Твой отец был гномом, как ты не понимаешь? Тебя просто выкрали, несмышленого малыша, заблудившегося в чаще. Тот, кого ты прославляешь, всегда ненавидел гномов и не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь им в минуту отчаяния. Расспроси его как-нибудь о Мории. Или об Эреборе. Пока ты рос в своих тихих подводных залах, что происходило в Эреборе — ты знаешь?

— Я не знаю! Не знаю! Меня это не касается! — крикнул Ки, краснея.

Фили засмеялся, свесился за борт, ища взгляд гневных темных глаз.

— Значит, ты готов прикидываться гномом, если речь идет о поцелуях у костра, но не хочешь быть им, когда наступает время узнать об истинной истории своего народа?

— Поцелуи не были так уж хороши, — прошипел Ки, сузив глаза.

Фили вцепился в борт лодки, перевел дыхание.

— Плыви прочь, — сказал он, — плыви прочь.

Ки издал низкий горловой звук, полный отчаяния и боли.

Его лицо, совсем бледное в лунном сиянии, повернулось к Фили, как ночной цветок к свету, глаза вспыхнули жадным огнем.

Он смотрел, как будто хотел наглядеться впрок. А потом нырнул, всплеснув на прощанье черным хвостом.

Фили сидел без движения, пока круги на потревоженной воде не сгладились. Наконец напряжение покинуло его, все тело затряслось, как в лихорадке. Он упал на дно лодки, обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. Зубы стучали, и с губ срывались всхлипы и слова, которых он сам не понимал. Фили не мог согреться. Было очень холодно.

Когда солнце выбралось из-за горы, истекая кровью в светлеющем небе, ему показалось, что это его сердце кровоточит. Фили поставил парус, и бриз, подхвативший лодку, понес ее к берегу, еле видневшемуся вдали.

***

На переправе Бильбо разговорился с женщиной-травницей. У нее была корзина, полная пахучих соцветий, стеблей, листьев, ягод, и трое сыновей, которых сам Бильбо явно интересовал больше, чем лодка паромщика, медленно ползшая по серой сморщенной шкуре озера к их берегу.

— Уорд, не приставай к господину! — шикнула женщина на самого шустрого из мальчишек, такого веснушчатого, будто его лицо и предплечья присыпали грубой ржаной мукой. — Вряд ли его заинтересует игра в камушки.

Бильбо улыбнулся и угостил мальчишек сушеными абрикосами.

Когда молчаливый паромщик в длинном темном плаще собрал с каждого по монетке, он позволил пассажирам заполнить раскачивающуюся лодку и рассесться по местам. Бильбо глядел по сторонами и швырял сухарики облезлой чайке, увязавшейся за их корабликом. Мальчишки смеялись в своем уголке, старший из них был на голову выше Бильбо и посматривал на него с превосходством.

— Откуда ты, маленький господин? — спросила травница, разглядывая Бильбо. В ее широко распахнутых светлых глазах был интерес, чистый и искренний, без капли жадного любопытства. — Наверное, из дальних краев? И все ли там такие, как ты?

— Да, мой дом остался очень далеко, за лесом, горами и лугами. Там все такие, как я. Мы живем внутри холмов, за разноцветными ставнями и круглыми дверцами, в тени кудрявых садов. Мы хозяева и гости, садоводы и огородники, пивовары и пекари, музыканты и танцоры, домоседы и… И даже путешественники. Если дорога вдруг позовет одним прекрасным утром, некоторые из нас просто не смогут сказать ей «нет».

Она улыбалась, вздернув рыжие брови, как будто не могла себе представить такой невероятный край и таких смешных жителей.

— Там малые человечки живут в подземных домиках с круглыми дверками! — зашушукались мальчишки, а Бильбо смутился и спрятал мохнатые ступни под лавку.

— Посоветуй, где лучше остановиться в этом славном городе? — спросил он соседку.

— Людские гостиницы тебе не сгодятся, так, — сказала она, подумав. — Отправляйся на улицу Медянщиков, там ты найдешь лавку братьев Ри. Они гномы и сдают комнаты постояльцам. Найдутся меблированные комнаты даже для таких невысоких, как ты… Ох, вспомнила! Невысоклики! Так это твой народ поминали в наших легендах…

Он ступил на пристань Эсгарота с охапкой золотистого зверобоя в руках и цветущим мышиным горошком в волосах.

Путь до магазина братьев Ри стал настоящим приключением. Бильбо пришлось перепрыгивать «переулки», пахнущие тиной, идти по кривым дощатым мосткам, перекинутым через «улицы», глазеть на краснощеких хозяек, обменивающихся сплетнями и одалживающих соль прямо через узкий канал — из окна в окно. В оконных стеклах, на медных флюгерах, на жестяных водостоках играли блики — заходящего солнца, отражений, огней масляных фонарей и факелов. Голова у него кружилась от мешанины звуков и запахов — люди галдели, лодки сновали, птицы громко ссорились и стучали коготками по черепичным крышам, откуда-то пахло теплым хлебом. Бильбо быстро приловчился и скакал с настила на настил как заяц, пока не добрался до указанного травницей ориентира — огромного, довольно уродливого изваяния. Пятый дом слева, от него вглубь и направо, всего лишь пересечь очередной зеленый канал по веревочному мосту.

Домишко был неказист, и второй этаж немного покосился. А третий был похож на странную, нахлобученную набекрень шапку. Дом подмигивал чердачным окошком и позвякивал ладной резной вывеской.

— Дом Ри, — прочитал Бильбо вслух и потянул ручку на себя. Дверь отворилась, зазвенели колокольчики — и хоббит оказался в одном из самых странных и уютных мест, которые ему довелось посетить во время своего путешествия. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, а колокольчики продолжали звучать совсем рядом. Он задрал голову и увидел: целая гроздь разноцветных глиняных, стеклянных и бронзовых колокольцев и бубенцов свисала с темной балки. Его взгляд скользнул дальше, вдоль нее. Множество балок, поддерживающих потолок, сходились в центре, будто лучи. Посреди же на цепи висел огромный стеклянный шар-лампа с дверцей в боку. В круглой комнате, от пола до потолка заполненной стеллажами со всякой всячиной (которую Бильбо тут же пообещал себе изучить очень скрупулезно), главное место занимал прилавок, уставленный разномастными чашками. За прилавком стоял гном в вязаной кофте с чайником в руке и улыбался Бильбо.

— Вам нравится лампа? — спросил он срывающимся голосом и поставил чайник на кованые ножки.

— Очень впечатляет, — сказал Бильбо, подходя к прилавку. Полосатые коврики приятно щекотали ступни. Он втянул носом аромат травяного чая и чуть не заурчал от удовольствия. Бильбо показалось, что он снова дома, в Хоббитании. Вот-вот ворвется шайка молодых Брендизайков, с гиканьем и свистом потребует эля, плюшек и жареной свинины.

У гнома было приятное молодое лицо с мягкой бородкой, рыжие глаза с золотистыми крапинками и шапка светло-рыжих жестких волос.

— Это мой старший брат усовершенствовал старинную эреборскую конструкцию! — заявил гном.

— Мне сказали, у вас можно снять комнатку. — Бильбо неловко протянул гному свой пучок зверобоя.

Тот взял букет и захихикал, с интересом разглядывая гостя:

— Я даже знаю, кто вам это сказал. Гудрун украшает мышиным горошком только тех, кто ей действительно пришелся по душе.

Бильбо смущенно начал впутывать цепкие стебли с синими цветами из кудрей.

— Оставьте! — махнул рукой гном. — Вам идет. Я Ори Ри, к вашим услугам.

— Бильбо Бэггинс из Хоббитании, к вашим. Так что насчет комнатки для усталого путешественника?

— Комната на втором этаже уже занята, но у нас еще есть одна комнатка на чердаке. Вам понравится.

Ори напоил Бильбо чаем с крендельками, а потом вручил ключ, отвел по винтовой лесенке на третий этаж и пообещал очень поздний ужин.

Чердачная комнатка действительно ему понравилась. Все было просто, тесно и уютно: старые карты на стенах, стопки книг у стены, маленькая кровать под окном. Спички, подсвечник, полотенце, кувшин с водой и медный таз на подоконнике. Бильбо выглянул в окошко, где синел вечер, заливая островерхие крыши, которые напоминали лодки, качающиеся на приколе. «Удивительный город, — подумал Бильбо. — Гэндальф был прав: стоит мне ступить на тропу, уходящую вдаль, и я не смогу остановиться. И в этом весь смысл».

Он повесил на крючок свой сюртук, снял жилет и рубаху, ополоснулся в тазу водой из кувшина и надел свою парадную рубашку в мелкий цветочек, мятую, но чистую. Выложил на стол тушечницу, связку перьев, кисть, дорожные заметки, эльфийский словарь и несколько чистых носовых платков.

Совсем стемнело. Он нашарил на подоконнике спички и зажег свечу. Из темного стекла, подсвеченного ярким пламенем, на него взглянул не особенно почтенный, зато вполне себе энергичный хоббит приятной наружности, с увядшими цветами в кудряшках. Фыркнув, Бильбо выпутал мышиный горошек из волос, пригладил вихры и, прислушавшись к ворчанью в желудке, решил, что время позднего ужина настало. Надевая жилет, он подумал, что стоит познакомиться с гостеприимным хозяином поближе. Все-таки он гном, а значит, должен разбираться и в гномьих легендах, и в истории. Он обещал Гэндальфу, что выяснит, правдивы ли слухи о пропавшем короле Эребора. И если слухи правдивы, Бильбо Бэггинс обязательно его найдет.

Спустившись на первый этаж по шаткой лесенке почти на ощупь, Бильбо в нерешительности остановился на пороге круглого зала. Посреди зала на верхней ступеньке высокой стремянки на колесах балансировал незнакомый гном с горящей свечой в руке. Дверка в стеклянном шаре была открыта, и гном один за другим поджигал фитили. Когда все они засияли, он осторожно закрыл дверцу, протер стекло рукавом и спустился вниз. Стремянку с лязгом и грохотом укатил Ори, а второй гном, с хитрыми светлыми глазами и причудливой прической, сооруженной из медно-рыжих волос, отправился к очагу, где был сервирован столик на троих.

— Не стесняйтесь, господин Бильбо, подходите, садитесь! Сейчас Ори принесет еду, и мы славно поужинаем. Я Нори Ри, брат Ори, он мне рассказал, что у нас новый постоялец.

Бильбо сел на стул и кивнул, разглядывая комнату, залитую мерцающим, но довольно ярким светом необычной лампы. Теперь реторты и фолианты, шкатулки и друзы кристаллов, ручные фонари, молоточки и стамески, лупы, огромные перламутровые раковины и чучела рыб, занимающие свое место на полках, отбрасывали странные тени и, казалось, то подмигивали, то прятались в глубине стеллажей. К своему стыду, Бильбо мог опознать далеко не все предметы.

— Вам нравится у нас? — заулыбался Нори, заметив, какие взгляды бросает гость по сторонам.

— Очень! — сказал Бильбо. — Ваш дом напоминает пещеру сокровищ.

Нори прищурился и налил Бильбо кружку темного, как смола, эля.

— Гномам грустно слышать такие комплименты, живя у подножия когда-то великого подгорного королевства.

— Простите, я не хотел вас обидеть.

— Нет-нет, что вы, какие обиды. По правде говоря, я и не жил там. — Нори отхлебнул эля. — Задолго до его падения я вынужден был убраться из Эребора из-за разногласий с властями, а мои братья последовали за мной.

— Братья?

— Дори, мой старший брат, открыл этот магазин. А Ори — младший.

В этот момент появился Ори, он осторожно нес большую фарфоровую супницу за ручки в виде лошадиных голов.

— Недурной фарфор! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Я, знаете ли, коллекционер.

— Дори обожает фарфор, особенно ристанийский. — Ори поставил супницу на стол и открыл крышку.

К удивлению Бильбо, в супнице благоухало густое рыбное рагу.

— А когда он в отъезде, я подаю в его любимой супнице свое любимое рагу. Но не выдавайте меня! — подмигнул Ори, насыпая всем по щедрой порции.

— Да, вот такой у нас Ори бунтарь! — усмехнулся Нори, а Ори покраснел и пододвинул к Бильбо корзинку с хлебом.

— Так что привело жителя западных богатых равнин и холмов в наши суровые края? — спросил Ори.

— Вы знаете, откуда я? — удивился Бильбо.

— Ори у нас ученый гном! — с гордостью сказал Нори. — Он читает и пишет не только на кхуздуле и вестроне, но даже немножко на языках этих остроухих любителей лесов и хвостатых любителей озер!

— Я читал о невысокликах в одной эльфийской книге, — смутился Ори.

— Тогда я очень рад, что попал именно к вам, — сказал Бильбо. — Понимаете, я пишу книгу о Средиземье. И добрался сюда по поручению старого доброго друга семьи, чтобы собрать материал для главы о королевстве Эребор. Я был бы счастлив, если бы вы помогли мне в этой нелегкой задаче. И я готов выплатить некоторое вознаграждение, которое можно обсудить.

Он принялся за рагу, которое оказалось очень вкусным и душистым. А в рыбе не было ни единой косточки.

Нори и Ори переглянулись. Ори чуть не подпрыгивал на стуле от энтузиазма, забыв про еду, а Нори хмурился и внимательно рассматривал Бильбо. Наконец, наглядевшись, Нори сказал:

— Сдается мне, господин Бэггинс, вы что-то скрываете. Но и злого умысла не держите, я это вижу. Что ж, если сойдемся в цене, мы готовы оказать посильную помощь в вашем деле. Но с одним условием: Ори переведет написанную вами главу об Эреборе на кхуздул и сохранит пару копий в нашей библиотеке.

— Конечно! Это будет только справедливо! И торговаться я не стану, — облегченно вздохнул Бильбо, радуясь, что взял-таки у Гэндальфа толстый кошель золота и серебра в дорогу. — Но какая же нежная рыба!

— О, у нас есть свой поставщик! — похвастался Ори. — Один гном живет на дальнем берегу Долгого озера, он удачливый рыбак, так что мы получаем самую свежую рыбку в Эсгароте.

— Никогда не думал, что гномы рыбачат, — удивился Бильбо.

— Несчастье, случившееся с королевством Эребор, многих гномов заставило сменить род занятий, — сказал Нори, подбирая подливу в тарелке краюхой. — Многие отправились топтать далекие тракты, лишившись дома. Вот Фили, кстати, явно из таких. Пришлый. Они с отцом недавно поселились на озере. Не рассказывают, откуда пришли, как стали неприкаянными бродягами. А сами мы не спрашиваем. Отец его — настоящий отшельник, я сам его не встречал. Но говорят, у него… Ори, как это сказать на вестроне? О да, крыша поехала.

— Я смогу с ними встретиться? — заинтересовался Бильбо. — Хотя бы с Фили? Вдруг он расскажет мне что-то интересное? Для моей книги?

— Фили время от времени привозит рыбу, покупает у нас кое-какие припасы — муку, специи… Поговоришь с ним сам, — пожал плечами Нори.

Они пили пьянящий эль, глядя на веселый огонь в очаге, и Бильбо в очередной раз подумал, что дорога привела его именно туда, куда следует.

С утра Нори остался приглядывать за магазином, а Бильбо с Ори закопались по уши в старые свитки и бумаги, хранившиеся в библиотеке дома Ри. Книги были любовно расставлены на полках. Бильбо часто попадались фолианты с обожженными обложками, в которых строчки непривычных для глаза хоббита коренастых букв кхуздула были размыты. Ори, усевшийся у окна на высоком табурете, делал выписки из хроник. Заметив недоумение Бильбо, он сказал:

— Когда все это случилось, залы Эребора оказались затоплены, гномы вынуждены были бежать, хватали, что могли. Дори как раз обживал этот дом, я был совсем маленький, поэтому расскажу со слов Дори. А Нори потом дополнит. Он у нас рисковый — совершал вылазки в пещеры уже после затопления, удирал от ядовитых водяных змей, которые там поселились… Многие гномы, прежде чем уйти, приносили спасенные книги и реликвии к нам. Дори все уважали, знали, как он чтит законы предков, он уже тогда начал собирать библиотеку. Они с Нори многим помогли на первых порах.

Внимание Бильбо привлек инкрустированный футляр, он открыл его и достал свиток. Свиток был в прекрасном состоянии.

— Осторожнее с ним! — нахмурился Ори. — Это ценная вещь.

Бильбо осторожно развернул свиток. На пергаменте, насколько он понял, был изображен драгоценный камень над троном, испускавший лучи света. Внизу были нарисованы горы, равнина и озеро. Надпись внизу была выполнена на двух языках: эльфийском и гномьем.

— Сияющий камень, — перевел Бильбо известные ему слова на синдарине.

— Аркенстон, — прошептал Ори с благоговением в голосе. — Священный камень, подаренный роду Дурина самим Махалом.

— Легенда? — неуверенно сказал Бильбо, разглядывая рисунок. Камень на рисунке больше походил на луну. Или солнце.

— Нет, не легенда. Дори говорит, что он однажды видел Аркенстон и до сих пор помнит, какой дивный свет он испускал. Аркенстон хранился в королевской сокровищнице, взглянуть на него удавалось немногим, да и то лишь в дни наших великих праздников. Он не легенда, он настоящий, хотя и полон магии… Он исцеляет души.  
Бильбо отложил свиток. За окном проплыл сапожник в своей нелепой лодчонке, громко стуча колотушкой по подошве сапога и крича: «Кому тачать, кому чинить, кому латать?». Ори приосанился и продекламировал, явно цитируя:

— Он дарил Эребору волшебную защиту… Получив камень, наш король Трор объявил себя воплощением самого Дурина Бессмертного, а Одинокую гору — величайшим подгорным королевством, ведь Аркенстон был подарком Махала-Кузнеца, знаком благодати и избранности гномов из рода Дурина. Камень был найден в самых темных и глубоких недрах Одинокой горы и с тех пор хранил землю от бесплодия, в семьях гномов рождалось больше детей, в долине Дейла и в Эсгароте царили процветание и мир под крылом богатого и сильного соседа.

— Так что же случилось? — переведя дыхание, спросил Бильбо.

— Никто толком не знает, — вздохнул Ори. — Те, кто бежал оттуда, рассказывали разное: что воды Лихолесской заводи подступили к Горе огромной стеной и хлынули внутрь. Что в волнах были видны водяные чудища, плюющиеся ядом. Что они пожирали гномов. Что озерные эльфы выпрыгивали из волн, раскачивались на своих рыбьих хвостах и смеялись над гибнущими гномами. Что род Дурина прервался в тот ужасный день, и в водах погибли и сам король Трор, его сын-наследник, его внуки. Ходили слухи о том, что эльфы из тайной долины среди Мглистых гор и даже колдовские озерные эльфы прибыли с тайным визитом — подивиться на чудесный камень гномов, но были приняты с пренебрежением, им не было дозволено увидеть Аркенстон, так что они ушли ни с чем, оскорбленные. А король озерных эльфов на прощание проклял Эребор смертью от воды. Но и это было не самое страшное. Привлеченный гордыней и бахвальством гномов, будто стервятник на запах проклятья, из твердыни Гундабад выступил повелитель орков, Азог. Хотел ли он выкрасть сокровище Горы или убить его владельцев — неизвестно. Говорят еще, будто это он убил короля Трора. Говорят, гигантский водяной змей поглотил Аркенстон. Говорят, Аркенстон канул на дно Долгого озера… И тихо-тихо шепчут, что последних детей Дурина жадность проела насквозь, будто ржавчина — железо, и Аркенстон за грехи наказал их всех… Наказал безумием.

 

У Бильбо голова закружилась от количества версий.

— И что, никто из наследников короля не выжил? — спросил он.

 

Ори пожал плечами.

 

— Есть легенда, в которой говорится, что Торин с тех пор бледной тенью скитается по дорогам Средиземья, проклятый и снедаемый горем. А по Эсгароту передают из уст в уста предсказание одной старухи-прорицательницы. Сейчас, минутку.

 

Ори открыл одну из книжек.

 

— Вот послушайте, господин Бэггинс:

Подгорный князь серебряный,  
Владыка скал резных,  
Искупит грех содеянный  
Руками молодых.  
Вернет престол и клад.  
Ликует стар и млад!  
Но запылает страшно  
Озерный дивный град.  
Колокола над башнями  
Смерть граду возвестят.

— Смерть граду возвестят… Смерть от воды, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Да уж, на месте местных жителей я бы не радовался возможному возвращению законного короля Горы.

— Они не радуются, да. Но все равно мечтают, что король придет и вернет Аркенстон. За эти годы плодородные земли равнин истощились, их зовут теперь Бесплодной землей. Поля вокруг Эребора начали пустеть и беднеть без покровительства волшебного камня, ветры выдували тонкий слой плодородной почвы, камнепады обрушивались с гор, орки, почувствовав нашу слабость, нападали все чаще и бесстрашнее. И поток купцов, раньше приезжавших в Эсгарот, постепенно превратился в ручеек. Эребор и Дейл затоплены, Эсгарот чахнет без торговли, орки подтачивают наши силы нападениями. А опустевшая гора маячит над долиной разоренным гнездом, тенью из прошлого. Воспоминанием о былой мощи и богатстве. Как же тут не мечтать о Короле.

 

Ори вздохнул. Губы его дрожали. И тут Бильбо осенило: уж кто-то, а Ори точно мечтает, что в один прекрасный день в город войдет гном, который окажется истинным наследником рода Дурина.

 

С чего же начать. С чего начать поиски. Бильбо был уверен, что Гэндальф зря его не посылал бы в это долгое и опасное путешествие. У старого хитреца всегда было чудо про запас, шутиха в кармане и секретные знания на все случаи жизни. Да и Бильбо никогда не жалел, что в один солнечный весенний день сорвался в путь и покинул милую его сердцу Хоббитанию. Ведь он посетил волшебную долину Элронда, пересек с торговым караваном Мглистые горы, побывал в гостях у Беорна, видел бескрайние воды Лихолесской заводи в обрамлении вековечных рощ. Теперь начиналось самое интересное: он должен был узнать, не в городе ли на воде находится пропавший наследник Дурина. На распутье у старого лихолесского тракта Гэндальф, прежде чем отбыть в неизвестном направлении, сказал, что след, о котором сообщили его соглядатаи, возможно, давно остыл и вообще окажется ложным, и что Бильбо должен глядеть в оба. Именно этим хоббит и собирался заняться. «Пожалуй, начну с того, что само плывет в руки», — подумал он. Когда Бэггинс колебался, Бильбо призывал на помощь чутье Тука, которое никогда не подводило.

 

Утром Бильбо записал все легенды для своей книги. Ори рассортировал испорченные водой страницы и принялся восстанавливать текст.

 

Стол с обедом для них Нори накрыл на балкончике. Ласковый ветер шевелил занавески на окне, внизу кипела жизнь, скользили лодки по каналу и переругивались торговки со стражниками. Нори весело насвистывал, раскладывая куски жареного угря по тарелкам.

 

— Как продвигается книга? — спросил он.

 

— Хорошо! Я начал главу о Эреборе. Думаю, это будет захватывающая история.

 

— А я придумал, как тебе попасть в гости к Фили, — расплылся в улыбке Нори.

 

— Ох! Говори же скорее.

 

— Но придется немного слукавить. Отец Фили болен, и Фили вечно таскает к нему всевозможных лекарей. Если ты назовешься травником или целителем из далекого края, он сам пригласит тебя в гости. И ты сможешь по пути расспросить его обо всем, что тебя интересует, а на том берегу поговорить и с его отцом. Какова идея?

 

— Разве можно так поступать? — нахмурился Бильбо. — Начинать знакомство с обмана?

 

— С обмана? Не ты ли делился за завтраком рецептами мазей и притираний своей матушки Белладонны? А вдруг и правда они помогут чокнутому бедняге? А ты заодно его байки послушаешь, добавишь в свою книжку.

 

— Ты умеешь убеждать, — рассмеялся Бильбо. — Хорошо. Вспомню матушкино призванье.

 

Но Фили не появился в тот день. И на следующий тоже. Через несколько дней жизнь Бильбо вошла в колею. По утрам они пили с братьями Ри чай в гостиной, потом Нори занимался магазином диковинок, а Бильбо с Ори погружались в тайны и легенды Эребора, закрывшись в библиотеке. Обед готовил Нори, а ужин — Ори. Однажды Бильбо забрел на кухню и пришел в совершеннейший восторг от изобретения Нори — чугунной печки, на верхней части которой можно было варить, тушить и жарить. Медные кастрюли тоже не оставили его равнодушным. Как только Бильбо испек свой первый рыбный пирог, Ори и Нори единодушно решили, что им нравится традиция хоббитов устраивать не меньше семи приемов пищи в день. Так что Бильбо тоже был приставлен к готовке. И вот, в один из тех моментов, когда Нори умчался куда-то, Ори перебирал книги на чердаке, а Бильбо возился с тестом для картофельного пирога по рецепту Жихаря, зазвенели колокольчики.

— Минуточку! — крикнул Бильбо, бросая тесто и выбегая в зал.

 

Дверь отворилась, и в дом Ри вошел гном в простой одежде, со связкой вяленой рыбы на плече. Он был хорош собой, а его длинные, волнистые, редкого золотистого оттенка волосы, собранные сзади в пучок, будто осветили комнату. Гном был очень молод, решил Бильбо, приглядевшись внимательнее к ясному открытому лицу, заросшему светлой щетиной.

 

— Добрый день, — сказал гном. — А где же братья Ри?

 

— Нори ушел по делам, Ори на чердаке. Я могу вам чем-то помочь? Я постоялец, Бильбо Бэггинс. Немного помогаю на кухне.

 

— Я Фили, рыбак. Привез рыбу.

 

— Конечно же! Давайте на кухню.

 

Вот он каков, Фили. Бильбо не мог отвести от него взгляд, но гном ничего не замечал, он был погружен в какие-то безрадостные мысли. Фили отнес рыбу на кухню и повесил связку на крюк.

 

— Хотите чаю? — спросил Бильбо, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Ори скоро спустится.

 

— Хочу, — согласился гном.

 

Чайник у Бильбо был на подхвате, и через мгновение руки Фили уже согревала большая кружка травяного настоя. Он отпил, сморщил нос и задумчиво посмотрел на Бильбо сверху вниз:

 

— Вкусно. Но я не узнаю эти травы. Что дает такую сладость?

 

— Цветы белой акации. Я собирал их этой весной, дома, в Хоббитании.

 

— О, вы прибыли издалека! — оживился Фили. — Я как-то был в Хоббитании. Недолго, но я успел узнать ее гостеприимство.

 

— Вы были в нашей Хоббитании? А я думал похвастаться своими путешествиями!

 

— Похвастайтесь, я с удовольствием послушаю. — Фили слабо, но так заразительно улыбнулся, что у Бильбо защемило в груди. Не хотелось говорить ни слова неправды.

 

— Я собираю целебные травы для настоек и притираний по рецептам моей матушки, — неловко пробормотал он. — Поэтому бывал во многих удивительных краях.

 

Глаза Фили вспыхнули.

 

— О! Вы мне очень поможете, если согласитесь осмотреть моего отца, он болен, я давно ищу того, кто смог бы его излечить. Может, ваши мази окажутся полезны, господин Бильбо Бэггинс.

 

— Конечно, я поеду с вами, — обрадовался Бильбо. — Возьму свою сумку — и можем отправляться. И пожалуйста — просто Бильбо.

 

— Хорошо, Бильбо, — Фили пожал ему руку и улыбнулся.

 

Пока Бильбо в спешке собирал вещи, пришел Ори, выдал Фили ящик припасов и пожелал им обоим приятного путешествия, подмигнув Бильбо на прощание.

Кораблик, пришвартованный у дальнего причала, был небольшой и опрятный, хоть и с заплатками на парусе. Бильбо устроился на носу, Фили вырулил на открытую воду, и скоро их парус послушно наполнился ветром. Бильбо наслаждался переливами зелено-сизых волн, широта раскинувшегося перед ним водного пространства окрыляла. Сердце затрепетало в груди, как будто рвалось — вперед, вперед, навстречу новому приключению. Фили закрутил волосы белым платком и принялся насвистывать какой-то грустный мотивчик. А Бильбо задыхался от необыкновенно острого чувства. Он почти забыл, зачем отправился в путь. Он был камнем, выпущенным из пращи, и этот камень вот-вот должен был попасть в цель. Впереди замаячил берег, неприветливый и каменистый, с небольшой бухточкой и причалом. По песку пляжа носился и лаял от души огромный лохматый пес.

 

— Твой?

 

— Мой, — разулыбался Фили. — Соскучился, злодей!

 

Они сошли на берег, пес подскочил к Бильбо, поднялся на задние лапы и уложил мокрые передние хоббиту на плечи. Лохматая дружелюбная морда оказалась опасно близко…

 

— Главное — рот не раскрывай! — предупредил Фили, выгружая ящик с продуктами и новые сети.

 

Язык пса был мокрый и горячий, и он прошелся по лицу Бильбо дважды — тот пискнул и застыл. Даже зажмурился.

 

— Тург, хватит нежностей! Домой! Извини, такое уж у нас гостеприимство. Умоешься в доме.

 

Они вошли в дом и сразу очутились в крошечной кухне с очагом. Фили поставил ящик на пол и протянул Бильбо ковш с водой и полотенце. Умывшись, хоббит огляделся. Лежанка у очага удивила его, но он ничего не сказал.

 

— Я посмотрю, как он, — сразу сказал Фили и скрылся за дверью в другую комнату.

 

— Как ты сегодня? — услышал Бильбо.

 

В голосе Фили было столько тепла и грусти. В ответ же он получил неразборчивое рычание, от которого у Бильбо резво побежали мурашки по спине.

 

Через секунду Фили вошел на кухню и кивнул Бильбо.

 

Бильбо осторожно ступил в затененную комнату. Ему показалось, что он вошел в логово зверя. Здесь пахло тяжело и приторно — выдубленной кожей, нагретым маслом и железом, сладкой вощиной и забродившим соком трав. Он прищурился, привыкая. На лежанке среди шкур, будто на варварском ложе, кто-то пошевелился и резко сел.

 

— Ты новый лекарь? — голос звучал глубоко, устало, насмешливо, яростно. Столько всего в трех простых словах.

 

Бильбо подскочил от неожиданности.

 

— Я не лекарь, н-но моя матушка... Ее рецепты мазей...

 

— Подойди, не прячься. Не съем.

 

Чиркнула спичка — огонек перепрыгнул на свечу и засиял ровно и ярко. Алые отсветы вылепили гордое измученное лицо. Прямой нос, пронзительно-бездонные глаза, сомкнутый рот. Масса черных волос смыкалась с темнотой, тонула в ней, едва угадывалась. Огромная ладонь, подсвеченная красным, ограждала огонек свечи от сквозняка. Бильбо облизал пересохшие губы. Даже если это не потерянный король гномов, а сумасшедший отшельник, он не станет искать других. «Это должен быть он, о Йаванна, пусть это будет он!» — твердил про себя Бильбо, завороженный хозяином логова. Он ощущал его присутствие так же явственно, как вбирал в себя смесь запахов в комнате.

 

— Фили безнадежен, — покачал головой гном. — Я терплю все эти пытки, которые он почему-то называет лечением, только ради него, дурака.

 

— Тогда позвольте взглянуть на вашу рану, — пробормотал Бильбо, подходя к нему.

 

Он выдержал осмотр, хотя, казалось, взгляд гнома был вещественен, тяжелый и недружелюбный. Гном отбросил покрывало, открывая перевязанное бедро. Он присел рядом и начал осторожно снимать повязку, чувствуя, как жжет его склоненную голову взгляд гнома. Рана, похожая на гигантский живой ожог, была обширна и выглядела плохо. Бильбо принюхался — сквозь резкий аромат мази проступал запах тлена. Так пахнут умирающие надежды. Бильбо закусил губу, сдерживая тяжелый вздох. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с гномом.

 

— Я знаю, — вдруг мягко сказал тот. — Не бойся, невысоклик, испугать меня неизбежным. Это Фили отрицает реальность. Я — нет. Я несу свою ношу и плачу по счетам. И все мази мира здесь бессильны.

 

О нет, Бильбо Бэггинса не смутишь такими выспренными речами. Он расхрабрился и заявил:

 

— Что за покорность судьбе? Глядя на вас, не скажешь, что вы готовы сложить оружие и ныть о бессилии. Во мне упрямства, как в трех гномах! Вам меня не переупрямить. К тому же, не стоит недооценивать мази по рецептам моей покойной матушки Белладонны! Они поставили на ноги не одно поколение сорванцов-хоббитят.

 

Услышав этот рокот-рык, Бильбо не сразу понял, что это… смех. Гном смеялся.

 

— Невысоклик, ты сравниваешь меня с малышом, упавшим с дерева? Что ж, в этом есть доля правды. Я так же не ведал, что творю… Я согласен. Согласен попробовать твой рецепт, если он включает столько решимости. Можешь остаться.

 

Бильбо перевязал рану как можно осторожнее, стараясь не потревожить ее и не причинить боль.

 

— Я слышал легенду в Эсгароте, — сказал Бильбо. — О том, что в гномьей горе Эребор когда-то хранился удивительный камень. Знаете ее?

 

— Это правда. Давным-давно в глубинах горы гномы нашли самоцвет, равных которому не было в подлунном мире. Говорят, были еще два, но один теперь на небесах, а второй пропал в морских глубинах. Сияние же Аркенстона слепило и околдовывало каждого, кто его видел. Аркенстон... Настоящее сокровище...

Бильбо вытянул шею, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало. Торин заснул.  
Когда Бильбо вышел на кухню, Фили там не оказалось. Входная дверь была нараспашку, пес сидел у порога с печальным выражением на бородатой морде.

 

— Что, хозяин не взял с собой? — пожалел его Бильбо, закрывая дверь.

 

Он высыпал содержимое сумки на стол и задумался над припасами, глядя в окно на хмурый вечерний пейзаж. Ветер раскачивал травы, шевелил и дразнил озеро, и оно недовольно ворочалось и ворчало. Бильбо зажег свечи, поставил закопченный чайник на огонь. Хоббиту вдруг пришло в голову, что он совсем забыл о хороших манерах! Даже не представился. И не узнал, как зовут этого упрямого медведя, залегшего в своей берлоге и собравшегося, видимо, там помирать. Нет-нет, гнать прочь такие мысли. Прочь, пока он, Бильбо Бэггинс, может предложить хоть какую-то, пусть мизерную, помощь, он не опустит рук.

 

Скоро уж парились в отдельных посудинах шиповник и мать-и-мачеха, кора дуба и ёжики сушеного клевера. Для мази он растопил брусок пчелиного воска, дар Беорна, и еловую живицу, собранную в бору в Ривенделле. Сдобрил облепиховым маслом и фыркнул, когда летний запах воска, смешавшийся со свежим еловым ароматом, крепко ударил в нос. Тург все путался рядом, то бодая головой в бок, то тихо повизгивая. Когда Бильбо в очередной раз чуть не кувыркнулся из-за любопытной собаки на пол, отделавшись испугом и наградив пса несколькими нелестными именами, вошел гном. Он опирался на дубовый посох с железным набалдашником. Цыкнув на пса, он с подозрением принюхался:

 

— Не теряешь времени даром, э-э-э…

 

— Я Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим услугам.

 

— Торин, — сказал гном, и Бильбо выронил ложку.

 

Поднял ее, сжал в руке, забыв, зачем вообще взял. И едва унял подпрыгнувшее к горлу сердце. Кто знает, возможно, сотни гномов названы в честь королевского наследника, но не может же быть, чтобы… Или может?

 

Торин смотрел и смотрел, будто жилы тянул.

 

— Мазь будет скоро готова, — засуетился Бильбо под тяжестью этого взгляда.

 

Торин доковылял до стола, сел, приставив посох к стене, Тург тут же свернулся у его ног, молотя хвостом по доскам пола, подставляя рыжую спину под ласковую ладонь. Пальцы рассеянно теребили и гладили мех, а Бильбо все не мог оторваться от их движений, краснел и ерзал, как под заклятьем каким-то. В этом молчании особенно громко было слышно бульканье отвара на огне и довольное урчание Турга. Торин достал бутылку, молча налил в две кружки темного, как кровь, подвинул одну Бильбо. Вторую осушил в два глотка.

 

Ударило в голову терпкое, очень крепкое вино. Бильбо облизал губы и кинулся снимать с огня бурлящий чайник.

— Хорошая штука. Бард варит, — уронил Торин. На бледных щеках проступили пятна румянца.

 

А потом у Бильбо вдруг развязался язык, и он понес такую околесицу, что и думать было стыдно. Он городил городьбу из слов, имен и прозваний армии родственников, рассказывал о каких-то местечковых обидах и шалостях, даже несчастные ложечки припомнил, и чем дальше он говорил, тем явственнее понимал: это провал. Это абсолютный, бесповоротный, унизительный конец еще не начавшихся отношений с удивительным и таинственным гномом, возможно, королем-изгнанником. Торин пил вино, слушал с веселым недоумением, а Бильбо все говорил и говорил, кажется, даже начал хихикать. Его лицо горело, цветочно-медовый запах, витавший в комнате, окутывал, дразнил и немного сводил с ума.

 

— Мне нужно. Выйти! — выпалил он.

 

Красный, растрепанный, Бильбо выскочил в ночь и остановился только на холме. Дышал, дивился на луну-насмешницу, слушал свист ветра и стук своего сердца. Остыв, он начал осторожно спускаться по тропе к дому. Было тихо-тихо. Ни птица не свиснет, ни ветка не треснет. Повинуясь предчувствию, Бильбо сошел с тропинки и замер в высоких метелках травы. Темные приземистые фигуры вынырнули из зарослей, рыча и обнюхивая камешки под ногами.

 

— Где же эта маленькая зверушка? — прохрипел голос, и Бильбо увидел над собой желтые глаза, горящие в темноте, будто факелы. — А вот она!

 

— Тори-и-и-ин!

 

Увернувшись от лапы в шипастом наруче, Бильбо кубарем покатился по склону к дому и увидел, как на его зов Торин, вооруженный секирой, выскочил во двор под злой лай Турга. Но гном пихнул его под зад обратно и захлопнул дверь перед его носом, несмотря на все жалобные собачьи просьбы.

 

— Орки! — предупредил Бильбо. Он подобрал камень с земли и прижался к стене дома, тяжело дыша. Торин вышел вперед, поглаживая древко. Лицо его превратилось в хищную маску, а двойное лезвие секиры льдисто поблескивало.

 

— Ну, где вы, твари? — позвал он. — Я всегда вам рад.

 

Их было трое. Они то приближались, то отходили, ворча и брызжа слюной. Даже в Мглистых горах Бильбо не видел орков так близко. Торговому каравану благодаря проводнику из Следопытов удалось проскочить тайными ходами, почти незаметно. Он тогда отделался малым испугом. Ну, не считая маленького приключения, о котором Бильбо особо не распространялся.

 

— Хотели одного зверька сожрать, а их тут двое! Какая удача! — Орк, вооруженный палицей, кинулся вперед.

 

— Подавитесь! — Даже раненый, Торин двигался гораздо быстрее орков. Бильбо и ахнуть не успел, как первый враг оказался на земле, в луже крови. Бильбо метко швырнул свой камень во второго и тут же услышал визг. Третьего Торин спокойно подождал и зарубил секирой. Он бил мощно и зло, топор поднимался и опускался, поднимался и опускался, с глухим чавканьем врубаясь в черную жесткую плоть даже после того, как тварь затихла. Бильбо затошнило. Добивая второго, чью морду заливала кровь из разбитой камнем головы, Торин спросил сквозь зубы:

 

— Что вы рыщете здесь?

 

— Ждите, черви, — захлебываясь кровью, пробулькал орк. — Грядет бойня! Нас будет тьма!..

 

Последний могучий удар отделил голову от туловища, и Торин обмяк, зашатался. Бильбо подбежал, подставил плечо.

 

— Пойдем в дом.

 

Бильбо помог Торину доковылять до лежанки и лечь. Его повязка совсем промокла, и, сняв ее, Бильбо сразу увидел, как растревожена рана.

 

— Я не должен был звать тебя, — пробормотал он.

 

— Молчи, — рычал Торин, кроша пальцами древесину лежанки. — Ненавижу этих тварей, топчущих мои земли. Я буду рвать их глотки зубами и голыми руками! Чтобы убивать их, я буду ползти, если не смогу стоять на ногах.

 

— Ты действительно он? — тихо спросил Бильбо, присев рядом.

 

Его голос и руки дрожали — так хотелось коснуться, успокоить, как вставшего на дыбы коня. Рука Торина оказалась быстрее: метнулась, как змея, сжала шею. Бильбо тихонько взвизгнул, теряясь в синих глазах.

 

— Ты слишком любопытен, невысоклик. И совсем не для того приплыл сюда, чтобы испытывать на мне матушкины мази.

 

— Ты действительно — он? — с трудом повторил Бильбо, сглатывая и чувствуя, как горло ходит в тисках горячей руки.

 

— Молчи, — сказал Торин, нахмурившись. — Или пожалеешь о своих словах.

 

Он еще раз сжал шею Бильбо, потряс его, как щенка — и отпустил. Тот отполз в сторону, хватаясь за помятую шею.

 

— Молчишь? — мрачно произнес Торин, откидываясь на подушки. — Хорошо.

 

Торин походил на беспощадную бурю, стонущую и хохочущую в голых скалах.  
Бильбо слушал непрекращающийся поток слов, зачарованный и испуганный.

— Гранитные залы, хранящие груды золота... Колонны, врастающие в дно подземных озер, уходящие под изукрашенные каменьями своды... Золото — плоть нашего народа. Аркенстон — его сердце... Эребор — его дом. Еще, еще золота, еще сияния...

Бильбо то удерживал дрожащего в лихорадке Торина на кровати, то мчался за новыми чистыми тряпками и мазями на кухню, где Тург забился под лежанку Фили и жалобно подвывал оттуда, блестя печальными глазами. Торин почти не видел, он незряче метался, не осознавая, кто вытирает его влажным полотенцем, кто подносит чашу с водой к его рту, кто туго перевязывает открывшиеся раны. В темные часы задолго до рассвета ноги отказались держать Бильбо, и он упал на лежанку рядом с Торином. Он не знал, что еще может сделать, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное. Казалось, Торин не переживет эту ночь. Слезы скатывались, падали на руки Бильбо, на грудь Торина. И тот, открыв мутные глаза, спросил:

 

— Что? Вздумал оплакать меня, невысоклик?

 

— Кто-то же должен, — прошептал Бильбо.

 

Торин скривился, облизал пересохшие губы.

 

— Фили, — сказал он. — Фили оплачет меня. Но прежде…

 

Он схватил Бильбо за руку.

 

— Поклянись, что расскажешь ему, только если умру.

 

— Клянусь, — Бильбо затаил дыхание. И не выдержал, выдохнул:

 

— Ты действительно он?

 

— Я Торин, сын Траина, сына Трора, Короля под Горой, воплощенного Дурина Бессмертного. Моя история страшна, и я ограждал от нее Фили, как мог.

 

— Но ведь у Торина не было детей? — прервал его Бильбо. — Я видел родословные в старых книгах.

 

Торин был так слаб, что не мог даже смеяться.

 

— Ты очень упорно и успешно суешь нос в чужие дела, господин невысоклик.

 

— Я Бильбо, — сказал Бильбо.

 

— Бильбо, — согласился Торин. — Фили — сын моей сестры. Его отец пал в бою, когда Фили был еще очень мал. Его мать тоже погибла — и я не смог этому помешать, не смог вовремя вытащить мальчика из западни, в которую она его завела… Я пришел, но не так быстро, как было нужно. Я хотел ему дать хоть что-то настоящее. Семью. Отца. Я хотел… Стать кем-то другим. Достойным его любви. Искупить свои грехи.

 

По телу Торина прошла судорога, и он замер, тяжело и громко дыша.

 

— Аркенстон, — сказал он, наконец. — Если бы ты видел его, ты бы понял. Он… Он был — живое, истинное чудо. Чудо, чью силу ты чувствуешь, просто глядя на него. Ты чувствуешь волны света, исходящие от него, как от маленькой луны. Луны, принадлежащей тебе. Трор охранял камень пуще зеницы ока. Я следил за ним. И часто видел его, поклонявшегося Аркенстону в сокровищнице. Представь только: обширные залы сокровищницы не нужно было освещать, ведь над нею царил Аркенстон. Там было светло, как днем. Может, тогда я и сошел с ума. Я смотрел, как мириады золотых монет и драгоценных камней отражают этот нездешний блеск. Я жаждал его со всей силой своего гномьего сердца.

 

Я смеялся вместе с сотнями гномов в Тронном зале, когда дед отказал посольству любопытных эльфов, желавших взглянуть на Дуринов Свет. О, они были такими напыщенными, такими уверенными в себе, а озерные эльфы даже отрастили ноги по такому случаю, не побрезговали… Дед захлопнул перед носом водяного короля шкатулку с каменьями и сказал, что это единственные алмазы, которые тот увидит под сводами Эребора. О, как мы смеялись с братом. И он проклял нас, прошипел свои надменные слова, прежде чем удалиться, прихватив всех своих родичей и приспешников. Уходя, Элронд Полуэльф из Скрытой долины предупредил деда, что слова озерного короля нужно воспринимать всерьез, но кто слушает эльфов, когда под веками горит сияние Аркенстона?

 

Торин хрипел и задыхался, подставляя раскаленный лоб под мокрую тряпицу. Бильбо осторожно вытирал влажное от пота лицо и слушал.

Торин приподнялся на локтях, отталкивая Бильбо, и выплюнул:

 

— И пришли орки! Отвратительные твари, будто крысы, шли полчищами из нашей давней колыбели, священной горы Гундабад. Они отравили ее своим присутствием, они присвоили ее себе. Все наши колонные залы, пещеры, усыпанные кристаллами, подземные озера, похожие на черные зеркала… Они извратили, испоганили места, где рождались наши предки. А теперь они шли, чтобы разграбить и уничтожить Эребор. Со своим войском всадников на варгах и пешими отрядами Азог продвигался, как неумолимая чума, выжигая все на своем пути, и горел Дейл, и мы вышли навстречу оркам, и два короля — гномий и орочий — встретились в поединке. Я видел тот поединок. В нем не было ничего царственного. Только кровь и растерзанное тело, и отрубленная голова, на чело которой никогда больше не ляжет корона Дурина. И когда я понял, что, глядя на поверженного деда и помешавшегося отца, думаю только об одном (аркенстонмойаркенстонмойаркенстон…мой), я впервые испугался. Я напал на Азога, я оттеснил его, я дрался так, как будто земля отдавала мне свои силы, а камни — свою стойкость. Я отсек Азогу руку. Я должен был тогда догнать и добить его, но орков было слишком много, и я боялся, что Аркенстон не будет спасен. И тогда послал младшего брата за камнем. Фрерин тайно вынес камень и предлагал увезти его окольными тропами, в обход Лихолесской заводи, но я отверг его план. Я спешил. И отправил его на утлой лодке через Долгое озеро — на другой берег. И приказал ни в коем случае не смотреть на Аркенстон. Теперь этот камень был мой, только мой.

Я был глуп. Жажда, что снедала меня, пожрала и сердце брата. Фрерин не выдержал, открыл плащ, чтобы полюбоваться Аркенстоном, и камень засиял, будто над водой в новолуние вдруг взошла луна. Нестерпимый волшебный огонь проник в самые глубины озера, вызывая на поверхность алчного властителя вод. Там проснулся древний водяной змей Смауг. Огромное бледное чудовище всплыло, поднимая волну стеной, привлеченное невиданным светом. Я видел своими глазами, как Фрерин схватил камень голыми руками и вскрикнул — камень обжег его. Он ранит каждого, кто коснется его с нечистыми мыслями. Фрерин уронил Аркенстон и прыгнул в воду, не в силах смириться с потерей. В этот миг я желал ему смерти. Я сам был готов задушить его — за то, что посмел прикоснуться к моему чуду.

 

Я тоже бросился в озеро, поплыл, гонимый жаждой спасти реликвию. Не брата. Но змей добрался до них раньше. А когда уплывал с добычей, ранил меня своим жгучим дыханием. Я долго барахтался в мутных водах, теряя сознание от боли и гнева. Наверно, волной меня выбросило на дальний берег. Я заполз в первую попавшуюся пещеру и пролежал в лихорадке много дней, сквозь жар и стоны проклиная гордыню деда, потерю камня, свою глупость, ставшую причиной смерти брата. Я ненавидел всех и вся, а себя — больше всех.

Торин застонал, и Бильбо поспешил влить в него новую порцию отвара. Питье потекло мимо рта, по шее, пятная и так уже мокрую рубаху.

 

— Ты должен дослушать, — прошептал Торин.

 

Бильбо закивал, отставил пустую чашку в сторону.

 

— Очнувшись, я перевязал рану и добрался до Эсгарота, где и узнал сокрушительные вести. Змей ушел в глубины, но взбудораженные им воды затопили пещеры Эребора. Мой народ, — те, кто смог спастись от воды, огня и орков, — рассеялся без предводителя, горюя о погибшей королевской семье. Часть орков утонула, но часть убралась восвояси, унося раненого Азога. И это была единственная новость, что порадовала мое сердце. А потом я узнал, что гномы никогда не смогут вернуться в Эребор — в затопленных нижних уровнях кишели ядовитые водяные твари, вылезающие из своих нор, чтобы полакомиться теми, кто не успел убежать. Говорили, так исполнилось проклятье озерных эльфов. Гномы уходили в Железные Холмы и в Синие Горы — туда, где их могли приютить сородичи.

 

Я же не уберег главное сокровище Горы. И остался хромым королем без королевства. Я не решился открываться выжившим гномам Эребора. Стыд ел меня поедом. Я отправился в путь на поиски сестры и ее детей, последних принцев рода Дурина. В то время она гостила в селении у родичей погибшего мужа, владевших серебряными рудниками в предгорье Мглистых гор. Я не нашел ее там. Мне сказали, что, после того, как младший малыш заблудился в лесу, Дис забрала старшего сына и ушла посреди ночи. Я обшаривал все горные тропы, все лесные тракты, все кабаки на моем пути, пока не наткнулся на мальчишку в придорожной таверне. Сестра пропала бесследно, а он стал собственностью жестоких людей. Но они заплатили за свою жестокость.

 

Я вырастил Фили как мог. Но так и не посмел рассказать, как низко я пал. Не посмел рассказать, что из-за меня он лишился законного трона и реликвии. Сейчас мне все сложнее сохранять рассудок. Может, все чаще я говорю ему слишком странные вещи, но я не помню их. В минуты просветления я смотрю на очертания Эребора вдали и смеюсь. Потеряв все — род, корону, честь, дом — спустя годы я снова оказался здесь, у подножия Эребора, чтобы увидеть, как великое царство превратилось в бесплодную землю из-за наших грехов.

 

Выговорившись, Торин впал в полузабытье, пробормотав лишь:

 

— Ты поклялся, невысоклик. Ни слова ему, пока не помру.

 

Это спасло его, подумал Бильбо, распутывая длинные черные волосы, слипшиеся от пота. Торин выплеснул наружу все то, что копилось и варилось в нем долгие годы, запечатанное, запрещенное, непрощенное. Жар почти спал, раны на бедре пульсировали и горели, как и прежде, но мази немного утишили их огонь. Бильбо смотрел, как неспокойно спит Торин, как во сне плавно движутся его пальцы, будто дергают струны. («Ищи признаки, — говорил Гэндальф. — принц играл на арфе».) Бильбо видел, как текут вдоль мышц синие геометрические узоры на предплечьях, когда рука Торина сжимается в кулак. («Ищи признаки, — говорил Гэндальф. — у принца есть татуировки рода Дурина».) Ему не пришлось искать долго. Как будто надо было лишь одно: явиться в Эсгарот и позволить судьбе притянуть его. У Бильбо не было ни малейших сомнений в том, кто лежит перед ним. Он вспомнил Фили, замершего в дверном проеме дома Ри, коронованного солнечными лучами: о да, королевская кровь течет и в его жилах.

 

Фили вернулся утром. Бильбо не на шутку испугался, когда увидел его, замершего у кровати Торина. Фили был больше похож на тень того солнечного незнакомца, который поразил Бильбо в доме Ри. С его одежды текла вода, а на лице виднелся глубокий порез, из которого сочилась кровь.

 

— Что случилось? — забеспокоился Бильбо.

 

— Упал с лодки, — сказал Фили тихим, лишенным чувств голосом. — Чуть не утонул.  
Стащив мокрую рубаху и бросив ее на пол, Фили подошел ближе, наклонился, разглядывая Торина. Бильбо сразу заметил ссадины и темные следы от пальцев на его боках и животе, но не решился спросить, откуда они.

 

— Как он? — спросил Фили.

 

Бильбо смущенно убрал тяжелую руку, прижавшую его к постели, и сполз на пол. Посмотрел на Фили снизу вверх:

— Плохо, — сказал он. — Но, кажется, худшее позади. Пока что. Фили. Там… Во дворе орки.

 

— Я видел, — мрачно кивнул Фили. — Я закопаю их.

 

Когда Бильбо поставил на огонь чайник и вышел во двор. Фили, завязав волосы в узел, упорно работал лопатой. Он с мрачной яростью вгрызался в каменистый грунт, а Тург носился кругами вокруг мертвых орков и облаивал их.

 

Бильбо сидел на скамье у входа и смотрел на знакомые синие линии татуировок, что змеились вдоль хребта Фили.

 

— Нужно плыть в Эсгарот. Предупредить всех, кто захочет слушать, — наконец сказал он. — Орк-разведчик сказал, что за ними последует орда. Мы не знаем, когда… Но, боюсь, слишком скоро.

 

Фили остановился, закусил губу, глядя куда-то вдаль, где вдоль горизонта ходили грозовые тучи и грохотал далекий гром.

 

— А Торин, — спросил он. — С ним все будет хорошо?

 

— Ночью было худо, — Бильбо сорвал травинку, завязал ее узлом. — Он обессилен, но жив. Он очень силен.

 

— Я бы отдал все. Все — лишь бы его раны излечились, — пробормотал Фили, не отрывая тоскливого взгляда от бурных волн, ходивших по свинцовому озеру. — Мне нечего терять. У меня остался только он.

 

Сердце Бильбо сжалось. Он подошел к Фили, дотронулся до его руки.

 

— Поверь мне, я хочу того же, — сказал он. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

Фили не стал возражать, просто кивнул. Вместе они столкнули тела в яму, и Фили засыпал их. И сравнял с землей.

 

— Гореть на костре — слишком славный уход для таких, как они, — прошептал он. — Пусть гниют в земле, которую топтали с ненавистью.

Пока Фили готовил ладью к отплытию, Бильбо взошел на холм над водой. Он вдыхал свежий воздух неспокойного Долгого озера, глядел, как чайки борются с ветром высоко над волнами. Он достал маленький свисток, который ему дал Гэндальф, и изо всех сил подул в него. Он не услышал звука и замер в недоумении. Озеро, мрачное в своей бурной красоте, пугало его. Лодочка, танцующая у причала, будто норовистая лошадка на аркане, казалась хрупкой и маленькой.

 

— Бильбо! — позвал Фили, перекрикивая ветер.

 

— Сейчас иду!

 

Маленькая птичка села ему на плечо. Бильбо вздрогнул, когда острые коготки впились в кожу сквозь ткань сюртука. Дрозд ущипнул его за ухо и глянул искоса веселым круглым глазом.

 

— Я нашел его, — взволнованно прошептал Бильбо. — Нашел Короля-без-Горы. Он здесь, он жив, он прекрасен. Это не безумец, не самозванец, не нищий бродяга. Лети, расскажи Гэндальфу. И скажи — орки идут. Что же будет. Что ждет нас… Лети же! Скажи: король болен, но он все еще жив. Пусть Гэндальф спешит.

 

Дрозд свистнул и взлетел. Бильбо смотрел ему вслед, задрав голову, пока птица не растворилась в темном грозовом небе, а потом пошел вниз.

Их плавание, казалось, никогда не закончится. Бильбо вцепился в мачту и с ужасом смотрел, как огромные волны ярились за бортом, ему чудились в темной воде огромные рыбьи хвосты, сверкающие глаза, полные жажды и гнева, длинные волосы, летящие в кипящей пене. Фили удавалось управлять парусом так, что ветер играл им, но не рвал в клочья. Молнии вырастали из-за горы, будто диковинные белые деревья, и розги дождя секли разгоряченные лица под угрожающий рык грома.

 

Добравшись до Эсгарота, Фили с Бильбо оставили лодку у причала и поспешили в дом Ри. Эсгарот съежился и посерел под дождем, дома недружелюбно нависали кривыми крышами, с которых лились потоки воды, на улицах, несмотря на дневное время, не было ни души.

 

В доме Ри гостеприимно пылал очаг и пахло горячим вином со специями. Ори забегал вокруг продрогших гостей, принес обоим полотенца и сухие рубашки. Скоро они сидели у огня и пили вино. К ним присоединился Нори, который молча курил трубку и ни о чем не спрашивал. Из своей комнаты на втором этаже спустился Оин, ворча, уселся в кресло чуть поодаль со своим кисетом и трубкой. Шевелил крупным носом, поглядывал на прибывших гостей, но не слушал, демонстративно отложив свой рожок.  
Они все были похожи на заговорщиков, собравшихся в непогоду тесным кружком.

 

— На нас напали орки, — сказал Бильбо и, предвосхищая вопросы и взволнованные выкрики, добавил: — Их всех перебил отец Фили. Перед смертью один из разведчиков сказал, что скоро их будет здесь очень много.

 

— Значит, орки снова пойдут в наступление, — сказал Нори. — Они осмелели, да. И нападают чаще. Но всегда маленькими отрядами.

 

— Что мы будем делать, когда придет целая армия? — побледнел Ори, стискивая кружку с вином в ладонях.

 

— А ваш бургомистр? Он сможет организовать отряды, поднять людей? — спросил Бильбо.

 

Гномы переглянулись и засмеялись.

 

— О нет! — с презрением сказал Нори. — Он вор и негодяй. Он думает только о своей мошне. Он первый нагрузит добром самую большую лодку и свалит отсюда на всех парусах со своими наемниками.

— Не ходите к бургомистру. Поговорите с Бардом. Только он может собрать вокруг себя сильных рыбаков и охотников. А я должен возвращаться домой. — Фили нахмурился. — Погода разыгралась, и у меня плохое предчувствие.

 

— Переночуй у нас, — предложил Ори.

 

— Спасибо, но нет. Я не хочу оставлять Торина одного этим вечером. Он совсем плох.

 

— Я с тобой! — вскочил Бильбо с места. — Торин разрешил мне.

 

Ори сунул им хлеб, завернутый в полотенце, а Оин дал Бильбо мешочек с травами, прикинувшись, что не слышит протестов и попыток заплатить ему за них.

 

И они снова ушли в дождь, оставив уютное жилище Ри и его обитателей.

***

 

Фили уступил Бильбо лежанку на кухне и Турга в качестве лохматой грелки, а сам ушел в комнату к Торину, где упал на медвежью шкуру у изножья постели. Было еще светло, но Бильбо, измученный тяжелым плаванием, не чувствовал в себе сил бодрствовать: глаза слипались. Он даже не заметил, как заснул, свернувшись под одеялом.

 

Бильбо спал неспокойно, урывками. Тург, забравшийся к нему в постель, вертелся и поскуливал во сне, то и дело норовя щекотно облизать хоббичьи ноги. Когда же Бильбо проваливался в забытье, он видел темные подземные ходы и Торина в золотых доспехах, преграждающего ему путь, куда бы он ни пошел. В конце последнего коридора пульсировал белый свет, земля дрожала от далекого чудовищного рева. Торин снова догнал Бильбо, и сквозь плетение золотых колец драгоценной кольчуги Торина из его открывшейся раны на бедре по золотым наколенникам текли ручейки черной дурной крови.

 

Бильбо проснулся, как от тычка в грудь. Сердце выпрыгивало, во рту сухо ворочался язык. Бильбо встал, отпихнув пса, попил воды из ведра, заглянул к Торину. Торин спал. Фили не было.

 

Бильбо выскочил во двор, побежал по дорожке, остановился, осматривая серый окоем.

 

Озеро все еще шумело и дыбилось, как будто готовясь перелиться через край. Фили стоял по колено в воде, и волны дергали его, рвали в разные стороны, словно дикие псы. Бильбо вскрикнул, бросился, спотыкаясь, вниз, но до берега было слишком далеко. Он съехал на спине вниз по склону в облаке мелких камней и песка, но даже не почувствовал боли. Выбравшись из оврага, Бильбо проскакал по кочкам, тут же снова упал и скатился к самому краю обрыва. Отплевываясь от песка, глянул вниз. Фили был близко, и в сумерках его четкий силуэт ярко вырисовывался на фоне сизой воды.

 

Фили все еще был там, в воде. Он как будто боролся с кем-то невидимым. Как будто вышел на охоту за хитрым водяным зверем и теперь пытался вытащить добычу на берег, подняв на острогу. Бильбо даже снова привиделось, что в приливной пене он угадывает причудливые вуали огромного рыбьего хвоста. Он помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение, поморгал, присмотрелся — и чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. Фили вряд ли потребуется чья-либо помощь. Бильбо теперь готов был биться об заклад. Ну что за дурак, а ведь несся спасать. Фили не рыбачил, не пытался утопиться. Фили просто прижимал к себе кого-то, кто был почти полностью скрыт в воде. Вот этот кто-то вынырнул — и Бильбо смог его как следует рассмотреть, раскрыв рот от восхищения: уж очень тот был хорош.

 

— Ну я же не мог оставить тебя в неведении, — сказал черноволосый. — Ты же должен знать, что теряешь, отвергая мою вторую ипостась.

 

Бильбо чуть не подскочил на месте: слышно было так хорошо, будто они рядом, даже шум волн не заглушал голоса.

 

— Вторую ипостась? — повторил Фили, как будто не веря своим ушам, и Бильбо ни разу еще не видел его таким разозленным. Он крепко держал черноволосого за предплечья и, видимо, прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы не схватить того за шею — да покрепче. — Зачем ты вернулся? Мы сказали друг другу все, что хотели.

 

— Я не мог не вернуться! — закричал второй, не вырываясь, но подаваясь вперед. Его глаза горели, как у голодного пса. — Мои руки дрожат без тебя, без возможности коснуться твоих волос, губ, тела... Немеют, словно их отрубили, я мучаюсь от фантомных болей каждый день, каждую ночь. Я все время слышу твой голос, куда бы ни плыл — сквозь толщу воды и шум ветра.

 

— Говорят, мои поцелуи не так уж и хороши! — насмешливо отрезал Фили, отталкивая черноволосого. Того захлестнула волна, и Бильбо обеспокоенно охнул, зажимая себе рот ладонью.

 

Со следующей волной черноволосый вернулся — мощно, словно сам прибой, — налетел на Фили, обнимая сильными руками, увлекая в прибрежный песок. Они кубарем покатились вместе в волнах у кромки воды, и тут Бильбо увидел-таки угольно-черный рыбий хвост незнакомца, обвивший ноги Фили со всей страстью и нежностью. Фили застонал, тихо и нетерпеливо, спешно целуя губы, лицо, шею своего возлюбленного.

 

— Хороши, ах, как хороши… Не верь тому дураку, кто говорил иное, — шептал тот, уложив Фили на мокрый песок. Белая нога Фили взметнулась вверх, прижавшись к черным чешуям хвоста, и хвост взлетел, обнимая и лаская босую ступню.

 

Бильбо, покрасневший и смущенный, откатился от края обрыва и растянулся в траве, глядя в небо и слушая, как их голоса сплетаются с шумом ветра и волн.

 

Он даже зажмурился, чтобы не поддаться искушению и подсмотреть еще.

 

— Ничего ведь не изменится, — услышал Бильбо грустный, запыхавшийся голос Фили.

 

— Я… не хочу в это верить.

 

Они расстались. И, чтобы не попасться на глаза Фили, который с совершенно потерянным и растерзанным видом тащился по тропинке домой, Бильбо надел на палец колечко. Фили прошел совсем рядом, и Бильбо долго еще видел призрачным зрением, которым награждала безделушка, удалявшийся серый силуэт Фили, в груди которого пульсировал красный кровоточащий шар.

Ночью ветра завывали с утроенной силой. Тург, поджав хвост, жаловался на грозу, совал нос под подушку, и Фили остался ночевать на кухонной лежанке, чтобы успокоить испуганного пса. Фили казался сумасшедшим — с его всклокоченной гривой волос, порезом на скуле, горячечным блеском глаз, искусанными распухшими губами, на которых вдруг всплывала, будто отражение молодого месяца в колодце, слабая улыбка. Он отмахнулся от ужина, осторожно лег на свою лежанку и вертелся, еле слышно вздыхая. Каждый его сытый прерывистый вздох заставлял Бильбо краснеть и кашлять.

 

Убедившись, что Фили заснул, Бильбо сменил его на посту у постели Торина.

 

Торин просыпался и просил воды. А еще — оружия. Подмоги. Отправить ворона к Даину. Вернуть Дис. Убить дракона. Найти мальчика. Бильбо поил его из щербленной глиняной кружки, вытирал лицо мокрым полотенцем и сокрушенно говорил, что может только спеть колыбельную.

 

— Тогда пой, — кривился Торин, будто от зубной боли, и засыпал на первом же куплете.

 

Через полчаса все начиналось сначала.

Прикорнув перед рассветом, Бильбо проснулся от голосов за дверью и спросонок сунулся в окно, но оно оказалось заколочено. Тогда он приоткрыл дверь и приник к щели.

 

— На тебе лица нет, — сказал Фили, хмурясь. — Входи.

 

Бард не вошел — ворвался. Он закружил по маленькой кухне, прижимая к груди гобелен.

 

— Что? — не выдержал Фили, откладывая ножи. — Про орков мы уже все рассказали. Я считаю, надо готовиться к обороне. Тебя в Эсгароте знают и уважают все, кто способен держать оружие в руках. Тебе и организовывать отряды.

 

— Речь сейчас не об этом. Твой отец — король подгорный, — мрачно сообщил Бард, разворачивая свой гобелен на столе. — Последний, пусть и некоронованный владыка Эребора. Я знал! Я знал, что его имя не зря кажется мне знакомым! Оно мучило меня с первого дня знакомства с тобой. Как только ты сказал: Фили, сын Торина, — словно колокольчик зазвонил в моей голове. Сегодня, после разговора с Нори, в шутку назвавшего тебя королем Долгого озера, я вспомнил наконец, где искать имя.

 

Фили потрясенно смотрел на генеалогическое древо. Провел пальцем по линиям, как будто желая удостовериться, что это не сон, что ткань не растает, словно туман над водой. И не знал, что чувствует.

 

— Король-рыбак, — засмеялся Бард, тяжело опускаясь на стул. — Ты все-таки и есть — король-рыбак. Народ метко дает прозвища.

 

— Я не король, — возразил Фили.

 

— Раз есть настоящий король-безумец, почему бы не быть и королю-рыбаку?

 

— Я не король. Но вот он… Не смей называть его безумцем. Его ум яснее, чем у многих. Просто временами боль затуманивает его.

 

Бард задумчиво почесал Турга за ухом. Пес заскулил во сне и задергал лапами.

 

— Фили, — сказал он. — Ты его наследник. Ты должен знать, даже если это опасно.

 

— Наследник чего? — не выдержал Фили и, чтобы занять дрожащие руки, начал складывать недоточенные ножи в коробку. — Бесплодных пустошей? Или затопленных пещер, населенных ядовитыми змеями? Старая тряпка с вытканными лицами и древними именами ничего не меняет.

 

Помолчав, Бард наклонился к Фили, заглянул тому в глаза:

 

— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. Не питаешь иллюзий. Не стоит ворошить осиное гнездо. Ты же знаешь пророчество Эсгарота? То, в котором предсказана смерть города, если пропавший король решит вернуть себе свое.

 

— Я слышал, — медленно кивнул Фили. — Но никогда не воспринимал всерьез. В конце концов, это всего лишь бабушкины сказки.

 

— Если так судить, ты тоже — герой бабушкиных сказок. И даже я.

 

— Ты? — удивился Фили.

 

— А ты не слышал? — рассмеялся Бард с неожиданной горечью. — Я же наследник того, кто не сумел убить водяного змея. Того змея, чье нападение оказалось губительным для Дейла. Он просто не попал, говорят. Зато на мне клеймо на всю жизнь. Я неудачник, сын неудачника.

 

— Тогда мы стоим друг друга. Сын короля-изгнанника, ставший бродягой. И сын плохого стрелка… Я полагаю, ставший стрелком хорошим? — Фили опустил глаза. — Не дай прошлому и легендам о прошлом сделать тебя слабее. Ты тот, кто ты есть. Я тот, кто я есть. Ни больше, ни меньше.

 

— Не вижу, чтобы ты сильно удивился этой сногсшибательной новости, — проворчал Бард, заметно успокаиваясь.

 

— Эта новость не вернет мне мать, не вернет дом, каким бы он ни был. Даже отца не вернет, потому что Торин в последние недели сильно сдал. И геройства с орками ему были совсем не ко времени. Боюсь, Торин не дотянет до зимы. Так что мне в этой новости? — вздохнул Фили. — Только одно: я буду знать свои корни, я смогу прочесть в старых книгах, если такие сбереглись, об Эреборе и своих предках. Пойдем, я загружу тебе рыбу.

 

Задумчиво смерив взглядом Фили, Бард вышел.

 

Бильбо выскользнул из-за двери, плотно прикрыл и прижался к ней спиной. Фили стоял, упирая руки в стол, глядя в окно на Барда, идущего по тропе вниз. Фили казался потрясенным, раздавленным.

 

— Ты слышал? — спросил он. — А Торин?

 

— Торин спит.

 

Фили повернулся к Бильбо, совершенно выбитый из колеи, но странно собранный:

 

— Все-таки правда? Торин — король без королевства, а Аркенстон действительно существует…

 

— Аркенстон действительно существует, — будто эхо, повторил за ним Бильбо.

 

Фили подошел к хоббиту и сказал:

 

— Тогда мой долг — найти его. Это единственное, что я могу сделать для Торина. Нори мне поможет. Думаю, я знаю, где искать камень. В затопленной сокровищнице Эребора. Как раз то место, в котором сорвиголова со вкусом к незаконным и опасным прогулкам, такой как Нори, бывал не раз. Уверен, что он знает дорогу.

 

— Я должен пойти с тобой, — нахмурился Бильбо.

 

— Ни в коем случае! Кто-то должен позаботиться о Торине. А я видел, как ты на него смотришь, — усмехнулся Фили.

 

Бильбо смущенно закашлялся. Фили похлопал его по спине и начал быстро собирать разные мелочи в сумку.

 

— И Тург тебя полюбил. А он не каждого принимает. Этот пес — долгожитель, он очень стар и очень недоверчив. Думаю, в нем есть варжья кровь, за что я благодарен Махалу. Хоронить его — я бы этого не вынес… Бильбо, я прошу: присматривай за Торином.

 

Смутившись, Фили добавил:

 

— Разум Торина был чрезвычайно острым в последнее время… Как будто вернулась былая ясность, как в старые дни, и он — прежний. Как бы я хотел, чтобы так и было.

 

Бильбо остановил его у двери.

 

— Послушай, — сказал он. — обязательно поговори с Ори. Скажи, что я разрешил тебе прочитать главу про Эребор. Ты можешь узнать что-то полезное.

 

— Главу про Эребор? — удивился Фили.

 

— Я пишу книгу о Средиземье, и в ней есть глава про Эребор. Легенды и история смешались в ней, но зерно истины всегда где-то рядом.

 

— Спасибо, я сделаю, как ты говоришь.

 

— И еще одно. — Бильбо все еще не желал выпустить рукав Фили. — В некоторых легендах говорится, что Аркенстон исцеляет души.

 

— Исцеляет души, — медленно повторил Фили. — Спасибо. Что-то еще?

 

— Есть кое-что еще. Но я не могу сказать, — опустил глаза Бильбо. — Я дал слово.

 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Фили. — Пойду, Бард уже ждет.

 

И ушел.

 

***

 

Торин стоял на обрыве над причалом (там же, где сам он наблюдал за Фили и его тайной встречей, подумал Бильбо, краснея) и, навалившись на посох, смотрел на лодку Фили, вытащенную на берег. И как только успел выскользнуть из-под опеки? Кажется, только что сидел в полутемной комнате, бормоча себе под нос ругательства, пока пальцы ловко и привычно плели невод из тонких, но прочных нитей.

Бильбо быстро дошел до обрыва и замялся, не зная, стоит ли прерывать раздумья гнома. Торин как-то почувствовал его присутствие и спросил, не поворачиваясь:

 

— Где Фили?

 

— Уплыл в Эсгарот, — смутился Бильбо. — С Бардом.

 

И Торин повернулся. Бильбо пискнул при виде сузившихся гневных глаз и холодного пустого лица. Опираясь правой рукой на посох, Торин левой схватил Бильбо за воротник и чуть встряхнул, с легкостью отрывая от земли.

 

— Ты рассказал ему, да? Ты предал меня! — голос Торина обвинял, хлестал, резал по живому.

 

— Я не… — выдохнул Бильбо, паникуя.

 

Внизу наискось мелькнула полоска пляжа, ноги уже болтались в воздухе, Бильбо судорожно поджал пальцы ног и вцепился руками в рубаху Торина, ткань подозрительно затрещала.

 

— Швырнуть бы тебя в воду, предатель! — прорычал Торин. Его глаза были так близко, и их небесная синева вдруг стала штормовой и опасной. Чтобы не видеть их, Бильбо ткнулся растрепанной головой Торину в грудь. Сердце, колотившееся там с невероятной силой, вдруг начало замедлять свой бег.

 

— Нет, — выдохнул Бильбо, считая удары. — Я не предавал тебя, Торин. Бард приплыл со старинным гобеленом в охапке. Бард открыл Фили правду о том, кто он такой. И убеждал его оставить любые мысли, которые могут угрожать Эсгароту. Рассказал о предсказании. Тогда Фили повернулся ко мне и заявил, что слышал нас с тобой, когда мы говорили об Аркенстоне. Он просто спросил, правда ли то, что он существует. Я не мог ему соврать.

 

Руки Торина задрожали. Он осторожно опустил Бильбо на землю, но тот сел, не устояв на ногах.

 

— Он отправился на его поиски, не так ли? — прошептал Торин. — Глупый упрямый мальчик.

***

Бильбо был очень зол. И в течение нескольких минут серьезно рассматривал возможность закрыть Торина в доме, подпереть чем-нибудь двери и заколотить окна…

 

— Торин! Ты сознаешь, что предлагаешь?

 

Торин посмотрел на него с высоты своего роста и шумно фыркнул, раздраженный, что ему перечат.

 

— Я не предлагаю. Я сообщаю о своих планах, — сказал он.

 

— Ты предлагаешь мне отойти в сторонку и смотреть, как ты себя гробишь! — всплеснул руками Бильбо. — А что я потом скажу Фили?

 

— Если мы не отплывем в ближайшее время, боюсь, Фили уже не сможет с тобой поговорить на тему моего безответственного поведения, как бы ты этого ни хотел. Как ты не понимаешь? — Торин, отвернувшись, начал рыться в вещах, сваленных на полу у постели. — Пещеры. Ядовитые твари в темной воде. Смерть. Эти слова хоть что-то проясняют в твоей пустой голове?

 

— Она не пустая! — обиделся Бильбо и присел на лежанку.

 

— Ах, ну да. Не пустая. Там серебряные ложечки, война с соседями из-за фруктового дерева на меже и милые маленькие пирушки на лужайке…

 

— Какой же ты!.. — Бильбо швырнул в Торина подушкой и продолжил: — Просто я боюсь… Все так зыбко. А ты рвешься сломя голову. Куда? Твои раны не заживают! Чем ты можешь ему помочь?

 

Заметив, что трусливые слова начинают литься из него нескончаемым потоком, Бильбо замолчал и просто следил за Торином умоляющими глазами.

 

— Перетяни мне ногу потуже, — сказал Торин, сунув в руки Бильбо ворох выстиранных повязок, и лег. Бильбо начал возиться с полосками ткани, запутался в них, незаметно для Торина смахивая бессильные слезы со щеки.

 

— Туже! — прикрикнул Торин, вскинув на него недовольный синий взгляд.

 

— Готово, — отрезал Бильбо, завязывая последний узел.

 

Торин с усилием поднялся, ощупал повязку. Постоял, раздумывая. Повернулся к Бильбо и спросил неожиданно мягко:

 

— Все еще хочешь плыть со мной? Можешь остаться здесь. Так всем будет спокойнее. Ты не воин, не стоит этого стыдиться.

 

— Нет! Я должен быть рядом, — упрямо заявил Бильбо, вывернулся из-под руки Торина и вышел из комнаты. Его мучило чувство, что все идет не так, как должно, что поводья выскальзывают из его рук, и вот-вот повозка событий, несущаяся по дороге с диким грохотом, рухнет с обрыва под его жалкий вопль «я же предупреждал!».  
Он накормил Турга кашей, накинул веревочную петлю на шею и привязал конец к ставням окна.

 

— Прости, приятель, тебе придется посидеть на привязи, — пробормотал он.  
Оглядел серые холмы и замер.

 

— Торин, — позвал он, видимо, таким голосом, что Торин выскочил на порог с секирой в руке.

 

Бильбо кивнул в сторону тропы. К ним шел молодой гном, закутанный в… сети?

 

— Это еще что за чудо-юдо? — Торин выпустил секиру, и та с глухим звуком легла на землю. Тург завертел тощим задом, натягивая веревку, радостно скуля и повизгивая.

 

Бильбо и Торин с изумлением смотрели, как незнакомый парень, спотыкаясь, будто пьяный, преодолевал расстояние, оставшееся между ним и домом.

 

— Извините, что взял невод в лодке. Кто-то украл мою одежду, — сказал он, приблизившись.

 

Бильбо закашлялся, узнав голос. Торин молча рассматривал пришельца.

 

— Я хочу видеть Фили, — сказал парень.

 

Он казался сломленным. Темные глаза смотрели жалобно. Его шея была кое-как перевязана тряпкой в бурых пятнах, на руках красовались синяки, на запястьях — следы от веревки, босые ноги были сбиты в кровь.

 

— Фили? — сузил глаза Торин. — Зачем он тебе?

 

— Просто позовите его, — опустил голову парень, прячась за длинными растрепанными волосами. — Мне нужно… Я должен с ним поговорить.

 

— Его нет. А ты кто? — не сдавался Торин.

 

— Где Фили? — настаивал гость.

 

— Он уплыл, — вмешался Бильбо, пихнув Торина в бок локтем, так что тот охнул и проглотил очередную угрюмую фразу, которая конечно же довела бы пришельца до еще большей паники. — Он уплыл в Эребор.

 

Ну, паники избежать в любом случае не удалось бы.

 

— В Эребор? — взволновался парень и рванулся назад, к озеру, но Торин схватил край невода и как следует дернул. Мальчишка, а именно так он выглядел сейчас, при дневном свете, лишенный своего впечатляющего хвоста и грациозных движений морского животного, нелепо шлепнулся в пыль к их ногам.

 

— Ты его друг? — мягко спросил Бильбо. — Тебе помочь? Ты ранен?

 

— Да, я друг. Со мной все в порядке. Помощь потребуется Фили, если он собрался в Эребор.

 

— Не ты ли тот приятель-пастух? — задумчиво спросил Торин. — Он как-то говорил…

 

— Он говорил обо мне? — жадно спросил парень, но тут же осекся и съежился под пристальным взглядом.

 

— Он упоминал, да. Слишком часто. И говорил слишком восторженно. Просто соловьем разливался, — проворчал Торин, откровенно и насмешливо разглядывая парня. — Вот молодежь, шалопаи, все вы не тем местом думаете.

 

Теперь закашлялись и покраснели, нервно переглянувшись, и Бильбо, и парень.

 

— Мне некогда с тобой возиться, мальчик, — наконец сказал Торин, отворачиваясь и закрывая дверь. Он подхватил секиру и сумку, заковылял в сторону причала.

 

— Подождите, вы его отец, я знаю! Я с вами! — Парень вскочил и заторопился следом, путаясь в своих одеждах. Край невода волочился за ним, как диковинный сетчатый хвост. Бильбо покорно побрел следом, думая, что из них получится самая странная команда, всходившая когда-либо на борт кораблика Фили.

 

Тург провожал их тоскливым воем.

 

— Надо было и пса прихватить, — проворчал Бильбо, поудобнее пристраивая сумку на плечо. — Чего уж там.

 

Вдвоем они помогли Торину столкнуть ладью в воду, погрузились и отплыли. Тихо, не обменявшись ни словом. Каждый думал о своем. И думы эти явно были невеселыми.

 

***

 

Чем ближе они подплывали к горе, тем мрачнее становился Торин. Наконец лодка стукнулась о каменистый берег. Бильбо спрыгнул первым, чтобы пришвартовать кораблик. Осмотревшись, Торин, прихрамывая, пошел в одному ему известном направлении, никого не собираясь ждать. Бильбо схватил их неожиданного попутчика за руку и потащил за собой.

 

— Главное — не отставать! — пробормотал он.

 

Они петляли среди замшелых руин чужого прошлого, среди поверженных и обезглавленных статуй, каменных голов, незряче уставившихся в небо, внушительных гранитных глыб, на которых не росли даже кривые горные деревца.  
Они остановились под самим Эребором. Бильбо поднял голову и ахнул: гора, которую он привык видеть силуэтом на горизонте, вдруг обрела плоть, реальность и выросла до небес. Главные ворота, сорванные с петель, внушительной грудой лежали у входа. Из темного зева вытекал серебряный поток и обрушивался с обрыва водопадом. Скрежеща о камни, он несся вниз и встречался с водами Долгого озера в ореоле сверкающей пены.

 

— Я знал, что этот путь закрыт, — покачал Торин головой.

 

Он повел своих спутников в обход, еле заметными козьими тропами, вверх по склону. В полутемной нише стена была гладкой, будто каменное зеркало.

 

— Мне был оставлено это, — сказал Торин, снимая с шеи цепочку с ключом. — Замочная скважина должна появиться с последними лучами солнца.

 

Они провели перед тайной дверью весь вечер, но скважина так и не открылась.

 

— Может, это должен быть определенный день? — осторожно спросил Бильбо.

 

Когда совсем стемнело, Торин с рыком швырнул ключ в пропасть.

 

— Пойдемте, — вдруг сказал черноволосый, поднимаясь с валуна, на котором просидел весь вечер.

 

— Куда? Что ты задумал? — забеспокоился Бильбо, но побежал следом, перепрыгивая с камня на камень.

 

— Есть еще путь, — бросил тот через плечо.

 

Они пришли к затопленному провалу, затерявшемуся среди нагромождения резных обломков когда-то искусных фасадных украшений, ставших лабиринтом в изножье горы. Вода здесь не плескалась, стояла густой маслянистой массой, черной и неприятной на вид. Бильбо поджал пальцы ног и отошел от кромки, дрожа.

 

— И это твой путь? — нахмурился Торин.

 

Парень пожал плечами.

 

— Это единственный известный мне путь, который смогут преодолеть такие, как вы. Я вам его открою. Я сегодня нарушил все правила своего народа, не до тайн сейчас. Но хотя бы отвернитесь.

 

— Что? — переспросил Торин.

Парень вздохнул и стал сбрасывать с себя сети. Белые плечи, покрытые ссадинами и синяками, блеснули в лунном свете. Он сдавленно вскрикнул, и дрожь прокатилась по всему обнаженному телу, будто волна. Он менялся на глазах, сильные ноги срослись и покрылись блестящей чешуей, подрагивающий хвостовой плавник был похож на опахало из плотного темного шелка, и Бильбо так и не смог отвернуться, околдованный чудесным превращением. Торин заскрежетал зубами.

 

— Хвостатый! — выдохнул он с отвращением и удивлением.

 

Парень вздрогнул, как от удара. Подтянувшись, он опустил свой черный хвост в воду. И скользнул в нее сам.

 

— Полезайте по одному, — сказал он. — Я вам помогу.

 

Торин сверлил его взглядом. Бильбо собрался с духом и шагнул к краю первым.

 

— Вот так, не снимая сюртука и жилета? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.

 

— Давай, — парень протянул руку. — Не бойся. Плыть недалеко.

 

Бильбо присел и осторожно полез в воду на корточках, взвизгнул, когда ледяная купель опалила его даже сквозь одежду. Было так холодно, что из его глаз брызнули слезы.

 

— Набери побольше воздуха в легкие и задержи дыхание. Все остальное я сделаю сам.

 

Бильбо закивал и постарался успокоиться. Зубы стучали, а пальцы начали гореть, будто он сунул их в костер. Он сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Парень исчез под водой и потянул Бильбо за собой. Все произошло так быстро, что хоббит не успел даже как следует испугаться. В вихре водоворотов он промчался сквозь темноту и беззвучие, увлекаемый сильным спутником, и уже через несколько мгновений отплевывался на берегу, в полутьме пещеры. С потолка звучно капало, стены мерцали, покрытые странными шевелящимися наростами. Спустя минуту из воды вынырнул мокрый и злой Торин, выкашливая ругательства. Пока они выкручивали рубашки на берегу, их проводник доставил сумки и секиру Торина.

 

Он снова обрел грацию и уверенность в себе, изящно покачивался на воде и смотрел снизу вверх с мрачной решимостью.

 

— Дальше вы знаете дорогу? — спросил он.

 

Торин подошел к самому краю и горделиво сказал:

 

— Я вырос здесь. Я знаю, как добраться до сокровищницы.

 

Их взгляды, огненные и непримиримые, скрестились. «Как похожи», — подумал Бильбо, натягивая мокрый сюртук.

 

— С тех пор здесь многое изменилось, — сверкнул недоброй улыбкой парень. — Я знаю подводные пути, я буду следовать за вами. Если где-то сухопутные переходы будут затоплены, я снова помогу. Остерегайтесь ядовитых тварей, их развелось здесь немало.

 

— А тебе они не страшны? — спросил Бильбо.

 

— Я такой же, как… То есть яд подействует на меня так же, как и на двуногих, — равнодушно сказал парень.

 

— Зачем ты так рискуешь? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Торин. — Тебе нужны сокровища Эребора?

 

Заливистый громкий смех с нотой отчаяния напугал Бильбо.

 

— Можно и так сказать, — усмехнулся парень. — Одно сокровище.

 

— Аркенстон? — прорычал Торин, хватаясь за секиру.

 

— О нет… Будьте осторожны. И не будите дракона, если встретите.

 

С этими словами парень скрылся под водой. Они остались одни, и Торин сразу направился в ближайший узкий коридор. Бильбо пошел за Торином, настороженно поглядывая кругом.

 

— Где они могут быть? — шепотом спросил он.

 

— Если то, что ты сказал, правда, — бросил Торин, не поворачиваясь, — то они пойдут какой-нибудь тропой контрабандистов, грабящих потихоньку мою Гору все эти годы. Мы должны перехватить их у входа в сокровищницу, пока с Фили не случилось ничего плохого.

 

— Ты никогда не думал, что не стоило отказываться от имени и народа, уходить в отшельники? Что нужно было бороться за свою Гору? За свой дом?

 

Торин резко остановился и повернул голову. Процедил:

 

— Что я слышу? Бакалейщик из сытой Хоббитании учит меня жизни?

 

— Иди-ка вперед, — пихнул его Бильбо. Он уже привык к этим бессмысленным вспышкам ярости. — Я это к тому, что ты мог бы сейчас отвоевывать гору и ее богатства вместе с Фили и своими сородичами, а не пробираться норами в компании бакалейщика, как ты мило выразился.

 

— Что могли сделать гномы против ядовитых тварей и бесконечных баррелей воды? — угрюмо проворчал Торин.

 

— Что может сделать один гном против ядовитых тварей и бесконечных баррелей воды? И все же ты здесь.

 

— Ответ один: Фили. Его нужно вытащить отсюда, пока не поздно. А тебя вот умным не назовешь. Зачем полез сюда?

 

— Уже неважно, — отмахнулся Бильбо. Не мог же он сказать, как потряс его рассказ Торина, каким трагичным показалась судьба короля, отправившегося в изгнание добровольно, наказывающего себя за грех, в котором не было его вины — как считал Бильбо.

 

Они шли и шли полузатопленными штольнями, иногда по колено в воде, и каждый звук здесь казался невероятно громким, резал ухо. Перекличка капель, срывающихся с низких потолков, шорох песка под босыми ступнями, скрип кожаной перевязи, на которой болталась секира Торина, их общее дыхание — все объединялось в странную музыку. Скоро коридор заметно повел их вверх, а воздух стал свежее. Пытаясь отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, Бильбо спросил:

 

— Ты всегда сражался секирой?

 

— А что? — фыркнул Торин. — Хочешь вызвать меня на поединок?

 

— Упаси Йаванна! — Бильбо передернуло от одной мысли встретиться один на один с разъяренным Торином, независимо от того, какое оружие в его руках. — Просто любопытно.

 

— А-а-а, храни меня Махал от любопытства Бэггинса.

 

— Эта черта мне досталась от матушки, а она была из Туков, безумного семейства. Папа Бэггинс был чрезвычайно нелюбопытен. Боюсь, все запасы любопытства он исчерпал, ухаживая за ней.

— Я владею мечом, копьем, даже луком, хоть это и эльфийская игрушка. И секирой тоже. Эта — подарок друга, — сказал вдруг Торин. — Боевого побратима. Он отдал мне одну из своих парных перед тем самым сражением… С тех пор я его не видел.

 

— Это грустно, — смутился Бильбо.

 

— Надеюсь, он жив. В любом случае, я не смог бы смотреть ему в глаза.

 

Бильбо не знал, что ответить, поэтому брякнул:

 

— А я ловко бросаю каштаны. Правда-правда. И камушки тоже. Метко попадаю в горшок на заборе у Саквиль-Бэггинсов с расстояния в четверть лиги!

 

— И много горшков расколотил? — смех у Торина оказался теплый и тихий. Он стоял так близко, что Бильбо чувствовал горячее дыхание на своей щеке, как ласку.

 

— Все до одного! — гордо выдохнул он. — А нечего было ложечки воровать и распускать про меня гадкие слухи.

 

— Нелюбимые родственники для того и существуют, чтобы распускать гадкие слухи. Но я бы ни одному из них не поверил, господин Бэггинс, — мягко сказал Торин. — Я рад, что ты со мной.

 

— Некоторые слухи были весьма справедливы, а… — Бильбо хитро ухмыльнулся и замолчал на полуслове, с полуулыбкой на губах. Они оба смотрели друг на друга, как будто решая: что это было? Не почудился ли им намек на что-то большее в простых словах благодарности и несерьезной ответной насмешке? Бильбо сглотнул, во рту вдруг пересохло, а рука сама потянулась к косице, чудом сохранившейся в лохматой шевелюре Торина. Бильбо весь горел изнутри, как будто выпил горячего эля, и страх подкрадывался и перехватывал горло, а жар разливался по телу, и удержаться не было никаких шансов. Уж слишком ласково мерцали глаза Торина, слишком ясная улыбка осветила и смягчила его резкие черты. Бильбо потянулся к его губам своими — и задохнулся от собственного безрассудства, от силы прикосновения (шок-жар-головокружение-пустота), от ответного низкого стона. Он так испугался, что надел кольцо. На миг Торин прервал поцелуй, а потом продолжил, шепча:

 

— Кажется, у меня… что-то со зрением. Я… тебя не вижу.

 

Бильбо обхватил его руками, еще крепче прильнул к призрачной груди, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле, жарко и счастливо.

 

— У меня есть талисман, колечко… Оно делает меня невидимкой.

 

Торин засмеялся, и его силуэт, будто рябью, подернулся золотыми дорожками искр.

 

— А-а-а, я так и знал: у тебя есть свои тайны. Сними же его, я хочу видеть, как ты краснеешь от моих поцелуев.

 

Бильбо снял кольцо и еле сдержал вспыхнувшее вдруг желание отдать его Торину — вложить в горячую ладонь, один за другим сомкнуть пальцы вокруг золотого ободка. Он с огромным трудом, будто преодолевая сопротивление вдруг ставшего вязким воздуха, спрятал кольцо в кармашек жилета и застегнул пуговицу.

 

Торин не стал спрашивать ни о чем, просто целеустремленно накинулся на Бильбо, подхватил, как пушинку, прижал к неровной каменной стене. Бильбо поежился — влажная одежда холодила спину, а губы Торина жгли шею, и он совсем потерял голову от переизбытка чувств.

 

— Я совсем забыл, каково это, — протянул Торин, отрываясь от него и глядя чуть снизу. Бильбо с наслаждением запустил пальцы в темные влажные волосы, дернул, крепче обхватил ногами Торина, не собираясь отпускать.

— Я вижу, — хмыкнул Бильбо, вглядываясь в расширенные зрачки. — А сам накинулся не бедного паренька. Ну подумаешь, у него хвост. Да он при упоминании Фили весь дрожит и чуть в обморок не падает, а ты его отчитал, как мальчишку.

 

— Мальчишка и есть, — прорычал Торин, прижавшись носом к шее Бильбо. — Да еще из озерных. И как только Фили с ним связался! Придется напомнить Фили, что он наследник древнего рода.

 

— Помнится, кто-то очень долго скрывал от Фили этот факт, — не удержался Бильбо.

 

— Но проныра из Дейла справился, — прошипел Торин. — Кто его за язык тянул? Но, видать, от судьбы не уйдешь.

 

— К тому же, Фили сначала нужно найти, — напомнил Бильбо.

 

— Да… — очнулся Торин, и нехотя опустил хоббита на землю. — Идем. Но мы продолжим наш с тобой… разговор. Обещаю.

 

— О да, — усмехнулся Бильбо, поправляя одежду вспотевшими руками. — Обязательно.

Бильбо казалось, это его сон оживает, и он бесконечно спешит за Торином по узкому коридору, но не может догнать: Торин все ускоряет шаг, ускользает, то и дело бросая на него задумчивые колючие взгляды через плечо.

 

Коридор вывел их в огромный зал, и Бильбо, торопясь, чуть не ухнул в бездонную пропасть. Торин схватил его за руку и оттащил:

 

— Смотри в оба теперь.

 

Здесь было, как в каменном лесу, торжественном и мертвом. Колонны, колонны, колонны. Мосты, переходы и арки. Потолки были так высоки, что, казалось, тучи ходят под невидимыми темными сводами. Вода перекатывалась, лилась, журчала — все время пребывала в движении, как будто внутренности горы кипели на медленном огне. Торин шел, оглядываясь по сторонам с таким видом, словно только что проснулся от кошмара. На миг на его выразительном лице проявилась боль, и Бильбо показалось, что он без позволения заглянул в бездну отчаяния.

 

Они, такие маленькие в этих громадных палатах, медленно двинулись вперед по высеченному из блестящего гранита мосту, перекинутому через черное озеро. Вдруг мелькнул знакомый хвост, и их знакомец вынырнул из воды, подтянулся, ухватившись за край моста, где вода подступала к самому верху каменных плит и перекатывалась через них, облизывая гранит многочисленными прозрачными языками.

 

— Вы долго, — сказал он, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам.

 

— Ты никого не нашел? — спросил Бильбо.

 

— Здесь никого, но на дне много неприятных существ, которых лучше не тревожить. Я очень осторожен. И вам советую не шуметь. Если привлечем внимание бледного змея, нам всем конец. Сокровищница почти затоплена.

 

Он поплыл по черной поверхности вдоль моста, не шевеля воды, практически невидимый и неслышимый. Торин и Бильбо пошли по мосту, и чем дальше они продвигались, стараясь даже по воде шагать как можно тише, тем ярче становилось странное сияние, исходившее от дальних залов.

 

— Сокровищница там? — шепнул Бильбо.

 

— Да, скоро ты все увидишь.

 

Они вошли в зал и чуть не ослепли. Бильбо не мог понять, откуда исходит свет. Сокровища были везде, и они сверкали. Свет отражался от тысяч и тысяч мелких, искусно сделанных предметов, от драгоценных камней и диадем, статуэток и золотых стульев, щитов и поставцов, рассеивая свои лучи, будто нити солнечной паутины, а потом паутина переплеталась, снова и снова протягиваясь от люстр к слиткам, от доспехов к сосудам, от шлемов к сундукам. Там, где золото скрывала вода, мерцание было приглушенным, как будто вода потушила пожар.

 

Возле огромного золотого щита по щиколотки в воде стоял Фили и с удивленным лицом рассматривал свое блистательное отражение. Неподалеку бродили Нори, Ори и Оин. Они искали что-то, вороша монеты и драгоценности.

 

Наконец Фили заметил Торина и Бильбо. Он подбежал, шурша монетами и хлюпая водой.

 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — вскричал он. — Как вы нашли дорогу? Бильбо, я же просил тебя приглядеть за ним!

 

— Замолчи, — нахмурился Торин. — Мы все знаем, кого может привлечь шум.

 

Фили умолк.

 

— Я не слабоумный, чтобы за мной приглядывать, — продолжил Торин, выпрямившись. В золотом ореоле он выглядел настоящим королем. — Чего о тебе не скажешь. Ты полез в змеиное логово, не спросив совета.

 

— А ты не рассказал мне очень многого. Не посчитал нужным, — упрямо нахмурился Фили. — Поэтому сейчас я поступаю так, как считаю нужным сам.

 

— Я не мог рассказать. Я виноват перед тобой, — признал Торин. — Ты простишь меня?

 

— Если расскажешь все, что утаил. Все, до последнего слова, — глаза Фили отражали блеск монет и тоже казались золотыми и рассерженными, словно очи гневного божества.

 

— Обещаю.

 

Бильбо сказал:

 

— Я не хотел бы прерывать вас, но, может, мы будем выбираться отсюда? Что-то мне не по себе.

 

Они огляделись. Было очень тихо. Остальные гномы, заметив Торина и Бильбо, подошли к ним и стояли, глядя на Торина так, словно он сам был отлит из золота. «Ах да, он же их король», — подумал Бильбо.

 

Оин подошел и склонился перед Торином, поцеловал его руку. Тот поднял его с тяжелым вздохом.

 

— Не думал я, что доживу до счастливого дня, когда увижу наследников рода Дурина, — сказал Оин.

 

Ори явно потерял дар речи и держался за Нори, который смотрел на Торина с опаской.

 

— Я не король, — покачал головой Торин. — Лишь тень его. И призываю вас покинуть это отравленное место, пока не поздно.

 

— Я не уйду, — сказал Фили. — Я пришел за Аркенстоном. И найду его.

 

Торин и Бильбо переглянулись.

 

— Ну, и как же вы сюда попали? — спросил Фили.

 

— Твой приятель с чешуйчатым хвостом помог, — хмыкнул Торин.

 

Фили побледнел.

 

— Где он?

 

— Там, скрывается где-то в воде.

 

Фили подбежал к парапету, упал на колени, вглядываясь в глубину.

 

— Ки! — позвал он.

 

Темная голова показалась из воды, пара блестящих глаз смотрела на него с такой тоской, что Бильбо фыркнул и пробормотал себе под нос что-то про слепых упрямых мальчишек.

 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — прошептал Фили, качая головой. — Зачем мучаешь меня?

 

— Без меня вам не выбраться, — сказал Ки. — Здешние воды коварны. А я не хочу, чтобы ты пропал в бездне, не получив то, зачем пришел.

 

— Ты не сдаешься, да? — Фили прижался лбом к гранитной плите у самой кромки, стукнул кулаком по камню, и ладонь его бессильно свесилась с парапета. Рука Ки потянулась к нему из воды, осторожно коснулась пальцев. Ки издал странный печальный звук, в котором было мало человеческого. Фили отшатнулся.

Ки дернулся к нему с отчаянной яростью на лице, почти выбрасывая себя на помост, ногти заскребли по каменной кромке.

 

— Неужели ты не примешь меня? — взмолился он, сползая обратно в воду. — Вот, гляди! Я пытался, я пытался избавиться от заклятья, я так хотел… Отец отправил меня в темницу, когда узнал… Но я сбежал.

 

Он сорвал запятнанную тряпку с шеи, открывая месиво припухших ссадин и толстую, тускло блестящую цепь-ошейник.

 

— Раньше я думал, что это украшение. Теперь вижу: кандалы. Я не могу снять! Я не могу разбить звенья…

 

Ки вдруг заплакал и отвернулся.

 

Фили спрыгнул к нему, не раздумывая.

 

Торин охнул, но Бильбо удержал его, скорчив грозную гримасу, прошипел:

 

— Совсем дурак? Не лезь!

 

Фили обнимал своего… возлюбленного? Шептал что-то неразборчивое, взволнованное.

 

— Зачем же ты?..

 

— Ты не хотел меня… таким.

 

— Разве? — Фили заставил Ки повернуться к нему и строго посмотрел в глаза. — Если ты любишь меня, то все равно, каким ты приходишь ко мне. Просто не лги больше. Каждое слово твоей лжи ранит.

 

Ки обнял его за шею и всхлипнул. Торин мрачно откашлялся.

 

— Не хочешь ничего объяснить? — спросил он.

 

— Нет, Торин, — отрезал Фили, целуя Ки в лоб и вылезая из воды на помост. — Меньше всего я хочу что-то объяснять. Особенно тебе!

 

— Пока вы не переругались, я поищу камень, — заявил Бильбо. — На что он похож?

 

— О, ты сразу поймешь, что это он, когда увидишь, — сказал Торин, устало опускаясь на сундук. — Он сияет ярче тысячи солнц. И я не собираюсь ругаться!

— Ну да, — фыркнул Бильбо и побрел по дорожке среди холмов сваленных вместе сокровищ, задумчиво поглядывая по сторонам. Да, все это богатство сверкало и переливалось, шуршало и манило, но не находило отклика в его душе. Но мысль, что, кажется, Фили помирился-таки со своим настойчивым приятелем, грела. Вспомнив их объятья в воде и счастливые лица, Бильбо довольно улыбнулся.

 

Он переходил из зала в зал, пока не попал в самый темный и дальний. Здесь воды было гораздо больше, чем золота и бриллиантов. И здесь он увидел спящего дракона.  
Вернее, он собрал для себя дракона по частям — иначе сознание не могло смириться с существованием кого-то настолько огромного и пугающего.

 

Сначала он заметил лоснящиеся бока, покрытые белоснежной чешуей, похожей на пластинки перламутра. Потом он понял, что эти перламутровые бока свиваются в гигантские кольца вокруг кокона из водорослей. Потом он присел на корточки, зажимая себе рот, чтобы не закричать. Потом надел кольцо на палец и осторожно выглянул наружу. Драконье тело шевельнулось — и хоббит увидел наконец огромную ушастую голову, уложенную на бледные складчатые лапы. Ноздри змея раздувались, и из них вились струйки светлого дыма.

 

Глядя на спящее чудовище, хоббит вспоминал все истории, записанные им в главе об Эреборе, и только теперь начинал понимать, что история на самом деле гораздо страшнее, чем легенды. Махина, сонно шевелящая хвостом на своем ложе из награбленного, проснувшись, могла уничтожить непрошенных гостей не моргнув глазом и продолжить послеобеденную дрему.

 

Бильбо бросило в жар. Он попятился и очень быстро убрался из зала. Назад он уже несся сломя голову.

 

Он вбежал в сокровищницу, тяжело дыша и спотыкаясь о кубки, короны и скипетры.  
Торин с задумчивым видом перебирал мечи и пики на вершине дальнего холма.  
Фили, совершенно мокрый, все еще сидел у воды, зачарованно глядя на Ки. А тот плескался рядом, теребил цепь на израненной шее.

 

Бильбо подбежал к Фили и прошептал ему на ухо:

 

— Там… дракон. Я видел дракона.

 

— Где? — встрепенулся Фили.

 

— Он спит на куче сокровищ в полузатопленном дальнем зале. У него под лапами есть странный кокон, как будто слепленный из водорослей и грязи. Змей оберегает его, как что-то очень ценное. Может ли ваш Аркенстон быть в этом коконе?

 

— Судя по легендам, камень ослеплял своим светом. Может, дракон боялся ослепнуть и как-то измазал его грязью, чтобы скрыть волшебный блеск?

 

— Я не знаю повадок драконов. Как это проверить? — нахмурился Бильбо. — Утащить кокон, пока дракон спит? А если он проснется?

 

— Мы должны выманить его и забрать кокон, — сказал Фили.

 

— Я пойду, — сказал Бильбо. — Я смогу отвлечь его.

 

— Приведи его сюда, к воде, — сказал Ки, подплывая ближе. В его глазах вспыхнул азарт. — Дальше я уведу его за собой.

 

— Я не позволю тебе так рисковать, — возразил Фили.

 

— А я не спрашиваю твоего позволения! — Ки сжал губы и отвернулся.

 

Фили ничего не ответил, только упрямо тряхнул волосами, поднялся и сказал:

 

— Бильбо, показывай дорогу, я иду с тобой.

 

Оставив взволнованного Ки позади, Бильбо и Фили двинулись по тропке, ведущей к дракону.

 

— Эй! Куда? — Торин догнал их, прихрамывая.

 

Они пробирались все медленнее и осторожнее под шепот Торина:

 

— Он хитрый и очень древний. Мудрая старая змея, полная коварства и тьмы. Эти существа, говорят, рождены от первых духов, что вдохнули жизнь в наши земли и воды, поэтому их так влечет огонь, заключенный в золоте и драгоценностях. Не смотрите ему в глаза и не отвечайте на его вопросы, если хотите остаться в живых.

 

— Он говорит? — охнул Бильбо.

 

— Еще как. Получше нас с тобою.

 

У входа в зал, Бильбо остановился и сказал спутникам:

 

— Ждите здесь. Я надену кольцо и попробую выкрасть кокон. Если услышите рев — значит, я его все-таки разбудил…

 

— Кольцо? — Фили непонимающе прищурился.

 

— Некогда объяснять. Ждите, — сказал Бильбо.

 

И в его голосе было гораздо больше уверенности, чем в нем самом.

 

***

 

Бильбо, крадучись, вернулся в зал, надел колечко и зашуршал по золотым дюнам тихо как мышь. Он подобрался к самому дракону и теперь глядел на его огромную лапу снизу вверх с ужасом и трепетом. Он взялся за кокон — и будто искра огня прошила его насквозь. Он чуть не закричал, но не остановился, медленно подтягивая шар грязи к себе.

 

Наконец Бильбо схватил его и кинулся прочь.

 

Зашелестело золото, осыпаясь. Он бежал и боялся оглянуться. Забившись в какой-то темный угол между инкрустированным буфетом и серебряным котлом, Бильбо затих, прижимая к груди кокон. И ему показалось, что в его груди теперь бьются два сердца.

 

— Ну-ка, покажись. Кто ты, маленький вор? — Голос дракона звучал с обманчивой мягкостью, будто атлас тек по стали. И этому сладкому зову невозможно было противостоять.

 

— Я ездок на пони и собиратель сказок, поедатель пирогов и любитель темного эля, метатель каштанов и мечтатель из-под холма, — прошептал Бильбо почти против своей воли.

 

— Покажись! — прогремело под сводами.

 

Бильбо сдернул кольцо и выскочил из укрытия.

 

Дракон предстал перед ним во всей красе. Огромное бледное бескрылое туловище ни секунды не оставалось неподвижным. Чешуйчатые бока вздрагивали и сверкали, ходили ходуном, как будто белые холмы выросли в пещере, ожили и задышали. Змеиные светлые глаза вперились в хоббита с любопытством и нетерпением.

 

— А-а-а, воры становятся все мельче и пронырливее. От тебя пахнет этими подземными крысами — гномами, но ты не гном, ты какое-то очень маленькое существо. Говори: что ты стащил у меня, короля Горы?

 

— Нет-нет, — залепетал Бильбо. — Я пришел посмотреть на тебя, чтобы написать в своей книге: я увидел самое величественное, прекрасное и смертоносное создание Средиземья.

 

— И мудрое, — добавил Смауг, раздувая кожистые бледные щеки.

 

— И мудрое! — воскликнул Бильбо, уняв дрожь в коленках.

 

— Ну что ж, смотри!

 

Смауг поднялся на задние лапы, заполнив собою и своим светом всю пещеру. Глаза Бильбо заслезились. Брюхо белого дракона было полностью покрыто вросшими в шкуру бриллиантами и нестерпимо сияло. Какой-то изъян в совершенстве этой бриллиантовой рубашки почудился хоббиту, но он не мог сообразить, что именно его смутило.

 

— Ты ослепительно прекрасен! — с искренним восхищением крикнул он, отступая на шаг. Кокон Бильбо прятал за спиной.

 

— Что же ты прячешь от меня, маленький льстец? — спросил дракон, со змеиной скоростью вытягивая длинную шею в его сторону и выдыхая струю прозрачного пара. Там, где оседали, будто роса, прозрачные капли, золото шипело и плавилось. Бильбо взвизгнул и побежал, петляя, как заяц.

 

Заметив, что уносит в руках хоббит, дракон взвыл:

 

— Вор! Ворюга! Ты украл яйцо! Драгоценное яйцо, моего будущего наследника! Я раздавлю тебя, как мышь!

 

Чья-то рука схватила обезумевшего от ужаса Бильбо за сюртук и потащила в сторону. Торин волок его, не давая даже отдышаться. Из-за завалов золотых слитков и костяных бивней выглянул Фили и крикнул:

 

— Бросай!

 

Бильбо перебросил ему кокон, и Фили, прижимая шар к груди, побежал к выходу.

 

— Помнишь меня, бледная водяная ящерица? — высунулся из укрытия Торин, отвлекая внимание Смауга от Фили.

 

Дракон быстро пополз к выходу, чтобы не дать Фили сбежать. Он хлестнул хвостом и зашипел, втягивая воздух раздувшимися ноздрями:

 

— Я чую запах твоей незаживающей раны. Это я отметил тебя обжигающим плевком на прощание. А ты еще жив, гном?

 

— Как видишь, мы, гномы, сильнее, чем кажемся, — встал Торин в полный рост. — И я собираюсь забрать то, что по праву мое. А ты за эти годы совсем спятил, о каком яйце ты говоришь?

 

Дракон метнулся к выходу и щелкнул зубами у самой макушки Фили, но тот вовремя успел пригнуться.

 

— Беги, Фили, беги быстрее! — Торин схватил пику и кинулся с ней под ноги дракону, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то уязвимое место, но стальной наконечник каждый раз отскакивал от чешуи.

 

— Да это ты растерял остатки разума, если думаешь, что какая-то железка может причинить мне вред! — Смауг зашипел, отбрасывая Торина сильным ударом хвоста в сторону.

 

— Твое яйцо у меня, ящерица! — крикнул Фили, скрываясь за аркой входа. И Смауг пополз за ним, шипя и извиваясь.

 

Бильбо скатился с золотого холма вниз, к Торину, но тот даже не пошевелился.

 

— Кажется, мне уже не подняться, — прошептал Торин, по его лицу текла кровь. — Но лучше сдохнуть здесь и сейчас, чем терять остатки разума на берегу Долгого озера, глядя на потерянный дом. Расскажешь все Фили, как обещал. Всю неприглядную правду о его алчном никчемном родиче.

 

— Ну уж нет, — сцепил зубы Бильбо. — Я не собираюсь делать за тебя всю грязную работу. Сам расскажешь. Хватайся за меня.

 

Он помог Торину подняться, подставив плечо, взвалил почти весь его вес на себя. Вместе они поковыляли обратно, с тревогой прислушиваясь к шуму и крикам.

Они увидели, как Фили стоит на мосту, как дракон ныряет в темную воду, и вода бурлит вокруг его скользкого белесого тела. Они увидели, как Фили швыряет кокон оземь, и корка грязи покрывается паутиной трещин, будто расколовшаяся скорлупа. Они увидели, как Фили склоняется над шаром и осторожно очищает его, и с каждым его движением свет, просачивающийся сквозь трещины, становится ярче.

 

Дракон взмыл в воздух, выпрыгнув из воды, как распрямившаяся пружина, и заревел от боли — так ярок был свет.

 

— Жжет, он снова жжет! Как же обжигает этот свет! — завыл он, уходя в темноту вод.

 

Фили стоял с шаром белого огня в руках и смотрел на него, не жмурясь, мечтательно и спокойно.

 

Бильбо, прикрывая слезящиеся глаза ладонью, следил, как приближается к ним Фили, как мечутся вокруг его фигуры тени, переплетаясь с лентами сияния. Остальные гномы не приближались, пряча лица — кто в рукаве, а кто и в бороде.

 

— Это и есть Аркенстон? — спросил Фили, любуясь переливами звездных искр, пробегавших по поверхности бриллианта. Свет ласкал его лицо, не причиняя вреда.

 

— Это он. Я рад, что увижу проклятый камень перед смертью, — прошептал Торин. — Проклятый, проклятый камень рода Дурина. Выбрось его, Фили, выбрось в самую глубокую шахту, он приносит только боль. Дай лишь посмотреть еще минутку…

 

Он лежал на спине, и его одежда почти полностью пропиталась кровью. Бильбо сжимал холодеющие пальцы Торина в своих и глотал слезы.

 

— Зачем выбрасывать его в шахту? — прошептал Фили, — Он — само совершенство. Его свет равен свету звезд и луны, он ласковый и теплый, он — чудо из чудес.

 

— Только не это, — в глазах Торина блеснул испуг. — Не говори, что жаждешь его, как жаждал я. Это стало бы самым страшным моим наказанием…

 

— О нет, — покачал головой Фили, грустно улыбнувшись. — Я понимаю, что Аркенстон может порабощать сердца, но в моем сердце уже нет места. Я хотел добыть его для тебя, отец.

 

— Я не отец тебе, — прошептал Торин.

 

— Ты всегда им будешь.

 

Фили опустился рядом с ним на колени и положил камень Торину на грудь.

 

— Смотри, он твой. В Эреборе снова есть король, и снова сияет Аркенстон.

 

Торин сомкнул пальцы вокруг бриллианта и тихо вскрикнул:

 

— Он обжигает мои ладони, но это совсем не больно. Он греет, как солнечный луч… Фили, я ничего не вижу.

 

Нори, Ори и Оин, запыхавшись, подбежали к ним.

 

Аркенстон пульсировал, будто хрустальное сердце и, казалось, издавал еле слышный звон. Бильбо выпустил руку Торина и отступил, затаил дыхание.

 

Аркенстон потек, источая молочный свет, разлился по всему телу Торина. И исчез. Напоследок лишь белые искры вспыхивали и гасли на его волосах, скулах, груди, бедрах.

 

Фили дрожащими руками подхватил безвольное тело и прижал к себе.

 

— Фили, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Фили, посмотри.

 

Кровавые пятна на одежде Торина пропали.

 

Фили выхватил нож и вспорол штанину. Раны не было.

 

Торин застонал и открыл глаза.

 

— Фрерин? — прошептал он. — Залы Махала встречают меня…

 

— Это я, Фили! — смеясь, Фили обнял Торина. — Ты жив! Вот только Аркенстона больше нет. Прости.

 

— Он исцеляет душу, — благоговейно сказал Ори, прижимая к груди шапку.

 

— Он исцеляет тело, — добавил Оин, улыбаясь в усы.

 

Нори лишь покачал головой в изумлении:

 

— Мы стали свидетелями настоящего чуда, каких больше не случается в Средиземье.

 

Птица вдруг села на макушку Бильбо, спикировав откуда-то сверху. Путаясь коготками в кудрях, прочирикала ему на ухо:

 

— Гэндальф получил послание, и он идет. А с ним — гномы Железных холмов и гномы Эребора. Те, что рассеялись, собираются. Те, что потеряли надежду, получили ее вновь. Они идут под знамена рода Дурина. Они возвращаются домой. Ждите их. Но дракон еще не повержен.

 

Фили вскинулся, услышав птицу:

 

— На озере ждет челн, на нем Бард с гарпуном. Он хочет сделать то, что не удалось его предку.

 

И тут Бильбо понял, что привиделось ему в сиянии бриллиантов на широкой груди змея: дыра, слабое место.

 

— Лети, расскажи Барду: на груди Смауга есть пятнышко незащищенной кожи размером с монету. Пусть целится метко!

 

Вынырнув, Ки крикнул им:

 

— Смауг возвращается, бегите! Он поднимает донных тварей, он поднимает воды, затопившие Эребор! Я отвлеку его, приведу к Барду, но вы спасайтесь!

 

Нори побежал вперед.

 

— За мной! Тропа контрабандистов может быть затоплена в любую минуту, бежим!

 

Они бежали по извилистым коридорам, таким узким, что Бильбо растерял все пуговицы, протискиваясь меж выступов. Торин вел его за собой, крепко держа за руку, и Бильбо то и дело посматривал на него, чтобы убедиться: это не сон, Торин жив и исцелен.

 

Ветер стонал и плакал в тоннеле, морозный воздух обжигал горло, и вот впереди забрезжил свет. Выбравшись на лестницу, вырезанную в отвесном скалистом склоне, они увидели, как Ки летит в струях серебряного водопада, будто диковинная черная рыбина, и солнечные лучи играют чешуйками его хвоста. Вслед за ним загрохотали камни обвала — это вода пробивала себе дорогу. Смауг вырвался из своего подземного логова с ревом раненого зверя. Вода лилась вниз, сверкала серебром и золотом, унося вместе со змеем богатства Эребора.

 

Даже ослепнув, белый змей был молниеносно быстр. Фили смотрел, как ловко Ки уклоняется от плюющейся ядом змеиной головы, и внутри у него все замирало от ужаса. Черный хвост мощно бил по воде, Ки уворачивался и дразнил дракона веселым смехом, а Смауг раздраженно шипел, не прекращая погоню:

 

— Где ты, нахальный малышшш-рыбка? Где твои друзья, гномы-воры?

 

Волны, которые поднимал Смауг, были чудовищны. Золото рассыпалось и текло кругом, пропадая в расщелинах и штольнях.

 

— Золото! — ахал и стонал Нори, выхватывая из потока то ожерелье, то браслет.

 

— К оркам все золото мира! — рычал бледный Торин, глядя на опасную игру Ки со Смаугом. С каждой минутой Ки увлекал дракона все дальше от Эребора, все ближе к челну Барда.

 

Гномы цеплялись за ступени в скале и с трепетом следили за Бардом, боясь, что очередная волна подхватит его кораблик и швырнет на острые отроги.  
Вот Бард навел гарпун и замер в ожидании. Замерли все на берегу.  
Ему на плечо присела пташка (дрозд! — обрадовался Бильбо), прочирикала ему на ухо важную весть и взмыла в небеса.

 

Когда стальная стрела сорвалась и со свистом улетела вдаль, чтобы скрыться в глубине, все выдохнули. Рев раненого дракона разнесся, вспенивая воды, змей забился в бурных волнах, и озеро закипело от черной крови. Хрипя и воя, Смауг помчался в сторону Эсгарота, чьи окна и крыши пылали в свете заходящего солнца, будто охваченные пожаром. Колокольный звон висел над Эсгаротом, как многоголосый вопль ужаса. Стена воды, которая неслась, подгоняемая гигантским телом водяного чудовища, накрыла город.

 

— Звонят колокола! Город горит и гибнет, — прошептал Ори, вытирая слезы. — Эсгаротское пророчество исполнится.

 

— Он не сгорит от света заходящего солнца. И не будет разрушен, — сказал Бильбо. — Не все пророчества стоит понимать буквально, Ори. Вода сойдет — и жители восстановят дома. Они выживут.

 

Бард уже причаливал к берегу и махал им, кричал что-то охрипшим, севшим голосом.

 

***

 

Лицо Трандуила было непроницаемо и холодно, как январский лед.

 

Фили рассматривал блистательного озерного короля, восставшего из вод в сопровождении отряда озерных эльфов, вооруженных острогами и трезубцами. Остроухие эльфы с разноцветными рыбьими хвостами преградили путь лодке Барда, вынырнув из сизых волн Долгого озера. Как и говорил Ки в одну из их ночей у костра, эльф восседал на огромном усатом соме, покрытом золотистой чешуей. На короле был венец из речного жемчуга и белых лилий. За его спиной пылало огненное пожарище заката, и плавали в волнах окрашенные заревом крыши, обломки мостов, перевернутые лодки Эсгарота. Но ему не было до людских бед никакого дела.

 

— Ки, пора вернуться домой, — сказал он.

 

Ки замотал лохматой головой и спрятался за борт Бардовой лодки. Он съежился и казался совсем маленьким. Сердце Фили, еще недавно омытое огнем Аркенстона и уязвимое, будто нежный плод, затрепетало.

 

— Нет, ада, не забирай меня. Никакие замки меня не удержат. Я не хочу! Я не вернусь.

 

Эльф разразился гневной тирадой на звучном певучем языке и дернул сома за толстый ус, понукая его вперед.

 

— Трандуил! Остановись! — вмешался Торин, выступая вперед.

 

Глаза эльфа расширились.

 

— Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора, — протянул он, чуть склонив голову. — Что ж, я мог бы догадаться… Если разбужен дракон, если содрогается Гора, если волны обрушиваются на селения людей, ищи гнома из рода Дурина.

 

— Дракон мертв и канул на дно! — вмешался Бард.

 

— Что мне с того! Вы растревожили это отвратительное гнездо! Мало нам было гигантских донных пауков! Теперь полезут новые чудовища. К тому же Гора кишит ядовитыми тварями и полна воды, — пожал плечами король, и его сверкающая мантия, расшитая шелком, зашелестела на ветру.

 

— Вода ушла, — сказал Торин. — А тварей мы выбьем. Скоро в Эреборе снова будут жить и трудиться гномы. Но я не это хочу услышать от тебя. Ответь мне, Трандуил: каким заклятьем ты держишь мальчишку? Он гном, а не эльф, ты не имеешь на него никаких прав.

 

— У меня есть все права! — холодно сказал эльф. — На нем магия озерных эльфов. Я вырастил и воспитал его. Он мой.

 

— Откуда он взялся в Лихолесской заводи? — прорычал Торин, хмурясь.

 

— Я не стану держать перед тобой ответ! — Трандуил взмахнул рукой, и десяток воинов ощетинились острогами. Гномы выхватили оружие, а Бард развернул гарпун в сторону эльфов. На миг все замерли в напряженном молчании, и только отдаленный шум разворошенного муравейника, Эсгарота, доносился издали.

 

Тогда Фили повернулся к Ки:

 

— Расскажи сам.

 

Ки взглянул на Торина с опаской и пробормотал:

 

— Я заблудился в лесу, и ада нашел меня. Он спросил, хочу ли я пасти его стада. Он пообещал стать мне отцом. И я согласился.

 

— Он не помнит свой дом, свою семью, — пояснил Фили.

 

— А что же ты помнишь? — На лице Торина отразилась тревога.

 

— Густые леса, хижину, из которой я часто сбегал через окно, чтобы бродить в чаще. Я играл в прятки: залезал в лисью нору и слушал, как все бегают и зовут меня: малыш Ки! Малыш Ки!

 

— Малыш Ки, — прошептал Торин и пошатнулся. — Малыш… Кили.

 

Бильбо привычно подставил плечо, обеспокоенно переводя взгляд с посеревшего лица Торина на бесхитростное лицо Ки, с ошарашенного Фили на Трандуила, вскинувшего бровь в немом вопросе.

 

— Кили? — сморщил лоб Ки, как будто примеряясь к нему.

 

Новое имя прозвучало неуверенно и тихо, как призыв о помощи, и Фили откликнулся:

 

— Кили.

 

— Я прокляну тебя, Трандуил! — заревел Торин, сжимая борт лодки побелевшими пальцами. — Ты украл сына моей сестры, и она потеряла разум от горя и сгинула в безлюдных пустошах!

 

Бильбо схватил его за рукав, но упал, когда Торин повел могучим плечом, отбрасывая его.

 

— Если бы он был одним из детей Дурина, на нем были бы знаки рода, — прошипел Трандуил, наклоняясь вперед, будто рассерженная хищная птица. — Я просто подобрал заблудившегося ребенка в полнолуние и, повинуясь прихоти, увез с собой. Мальчик согласился. Не оскорбляй меня нелепыми обвинениями в воровстве наследников!

 

— Знаки мальчику наносят мужчины рода на тайном посвящении, — процедил Торин, испепеляя Трандуила взглядом. — Их на нем быть не может. Его отец погиб до его рождения. А дядя… оказался слишком далеко.

 

— Как же ты узнаешь свое дитя, король-без-подданных? — рассмеялся Трандуил. — Если никто из вас не отметил его?

 

Пока Торин выплевывал ругательства, Фили смотрел на обескураженного, все еще ничего не понимающего Кили — и верил всему (не верил ни единому слову). Смотрел на Кили и видел (черные зрачки, пушистые ресницы, тени от которых ложились на нежные щеки, приоткрытый жадный рот, медленные, сводящие с ума поцелуи — от заката до рассвета, от первых языков пламени до последних углей), смотрел на Кили и не видел (огромные глаза и детская улыбка). Сердце Фили медленно брало разбег и с каждым вздохом колотилось все быстрее и быстрее. Перед глазами поплыл туман, а пальцы дернулись, словно в его руках снова был Аркенстон.

 

Фили помнил это ощущение. Белый теплый свет, проникающий в каждую клетку его тела — шепчущий, вопрошающий, предлагающий любовь свет. «Нет, — бормотал он тогда, — во мне нет места, я весь уже наполнен любовью, прости».

 

Фили очнулся и подошел к самому краю лодки.

 

— Сними с него свое ожерелье, — сказал он, сверля Трандуила взглядом. — Разве ты не видишь? Это цепь, а не цепочка.

 

— Так это ты… Тот, к кому он так рвался. Его король-рыбак, — усмехнулся Трандуил. — Видишь суть. И ты рискнешь снять с него ожерелье? Без заклятья он что-то вспомнит. А если он действительно — твоя плоть и кровь?

 

— Я не отступлюсь, — сказал Фили.

 

Торин застонал:

 

— Не-ет, Фили, не-ет, ты не можешь!.. Одумайся! В тебе — кровь Дурина, ты будущий король, ты слишком дорог, чтобы…

 

Трандуил прервал его со змеиной улыбкой на лице:

 

— О, хоть ты и наивно полагаешь обратное, Торин, ты не излечился. Ты все тот же алчный хозяин горы, как все твои предки, как твои потомки. Просто у вас теперь другие сокровища.

 

Он повернулся к Кили и медленно, торжественно произнес:

 

— Я забираю свой дар. Не думай, что обретаешь свободу. Ты теряешь ее. Я забираю у тебя свободу бродить по подводным залам, танцевать в теплых течениях с форелью и карпами, мчаться наперегонки с ветром и волнами… Я забираю твой настоящий дом, твоих друзей, твою семью. Ты хочешь лишиться всего этого? Хочешь рискнуть?

 

— Да, — сказал Кили.

 

— Что ж, я любил тебя, Ки. — Трандуил заговорил нежно и монотонно, будто усмиряя волны, усыпляя крикливых чаек, шныряющих над водой. Он произнес заклятие — и звенья цепи вокруг шеи Кили распались. Ожерелье скользнуло в воду и серебряной рыбкой пошло ко дну. Кили закричал, его тело изогнулось дугой, а глаза расширились:

 

— Мама! Я помню… Он пела нам. И смеялась, когда я залезал под стол и хватал всех за ноги. Фили... Я вспомнил. Теперь я вспомнил.

 

Его руки пытались ухватиться за что-то, но не могли.

 

Как только он скрылся в набежавшей волне, Фили прыгнул за ним, смеясь и плача.

 

Он нырнул так глубоко, как только смог, и схватил Кили, идущего ко дну, за волосы. Кили был будто налит свинцом, и его ноги и руки висели, будто плети, но Фили упрямо тащил его к свету, сопротивляясь каменной тяжести воды изо всех сил.

Вынырнув, он прижал Кили к себе и прошептал:

 

— Моя очередь спасать тебя из бушующих волн.

 

Нори и Оин помогли втащить Кили на борт, и он кашлял, выворачивая легкие на изнанку, выплевывая воду.

 

— Я никогда еще не тонул, — бормотал он с недоумением. — Я никогда не тонул. Фили обхватил его руками и лихорадочно целовал — никак не мог остановиться.

 

— Ты не утонешь. Ты со мной. Ты всегда будешь со мной.

 

Торин, потрясенный, смотрел на них, а Трандуил все смеялся и смеялся.

 

— У твоего Фили теперь тоже есть свой Аркенстон, и их связь будет твоим настоящим проклятьем. Судьба устраивает такие ловушки, которые не по силам даже самым злопамятным врагам. Ты думаешь, что нашел потерянного племянника? А мне кажется, сейчас ты потерял их обоих.

 

— Если такова моя расплата, я приму и ее, — угрюмо сказал Торин, и его взгляд уперся в ночные предгорья Эребора, где на перевале один за другим вспыхивали огни — сотни факелов. Он вздернул подбородок и указал на них: — Смотри, озерный король. Это гномы идут домой. Тебя же предупреждаю: вот-вот орда орков ворвется в нашу долину. Подумай, как ты поступишь в этот раз. Запрешься ли в своих подводных залах, как рак-отшельник в ракушке? Или выйдешь сражаться с тварями, когда выступим мы, гномы?

 

— И мы, люди, — сказал Бард, становясь рядом с Торином.

 

Трандуил смотрел мимо них, на разгорающиеся походные костры по берегам озера. Он сказал:

 

— Вы только что отобрали у меня сына. И хотите, чтобы я посылал на смерть других сыновей Лихолесской заводи?

 

— И все же, подумайте. Не ждите, когда враг придет и постучит в ваши врата, отравит вашу воду, выловит вашу рыбу, начнет убивать ваших подданных, — сказал Бильбо.

 

Трандуил ничего не ответил, лишь взмахнул рукой, давая знак своему отряду.

 

— Прощай, Ки, — сказал он. — Я оплакиваю твой выбор.

 

— Прощай, ада, — пробормотал Кили.

 

Фили крепче обнял его, утешая. «Онмоймоймой», — незнакомый восторженный голос то нашептывал, то пел от счастья, а в груди будто ворочался теплый клубок огненных нитей.

 

— Мой Кили, — Фили попробовал произнести вслух. И улыбнулся. Ему понравилось, как это звучит.

 

Бард направил челн к берегу — туда, где сияли костры и гремел боевой клич гномов, готовых к сражению.

 

— Значит, битва? — нахмурился Бильбо, всматриваясь в темноту.

 

— Будет битва, — согласился Торин.

***

Когда Бильбо очнулся, все уже было кончено.

 

Над ним висело низкое небо — белым-бело. И белые снежинки садились на лицо, таяли, текли по щекам и шее. Вокруг все было укрыто тонким белоснежным покрывалом, будто саваном. Бильбо поднялся. Вдали над горой орочьих и варжьих трупов кружили вороны. Вороний грай разносился по всей долине.

 

Он почуял движение ветра и зажмурился, подставив ему лицо. Но шум, похожий на шорох листвы, заставил Бильбо открыть глаза. Огромные крылья шелестели над ним, и Бильбо залюбовался, наблюдая, как гигант-орел в золотом ожерелье величаво пролетает сверху, зорким глазом выискивая что-то на поле боя. Вдруг птица издала злой клекот и спикировала вниз, схватила когтями-саблями верещащего орка и унеслась с добычей в небеса. Бильбо задрал голову и несколько минут смотрел, как три орла азартно раздирают орка на части, и капли крови брызжут, окрашивая их прекрасные перья и пролетающие снежинки бурым.

 

Голова все еще кружилась. Бильбо потрогал шишку на затылке и зашипел от боли. Пошел на непослушных ногах в сторону Горы. Все-таки, с нее все началось.

 

Он все еще чувствовал себя немного пришибленным, как будто брел по дну под толщей воды.

 

Пока он шел, он видел разное. Видел старого знакомца Беорна, зализывающего раны в окружении любопытных эсгаротцев с испуганными, совершенно пьяными лицами. Видел гномов в стальных доспехах, поддерживавших раненых товарищей под руки. Видел боевых винторогих козлов в сбруе, скачущих без седоков. Видел могучих рыбачек Эсгарота, добивавших орков своими огромными палашами с такой легкостью, как будто они разделывают огромных сомов и карпов на рынке. Видел изящных озерных эльфов в чешуйчатых латах, расхаживавших на своих двоих, и изящных озерных эльфов с блестящими трезубцами и сетями, все еще сражавшихся с ядовитыми муренами в бурлящих водах Долгого озера. Он шел по полю битвы, милосердно присыпанному снегом, и ему казалось, что все кругом — ненастоящее. Слишком яркими были пятна крови на первом снегу, слишком неестественными позы убитых воинов, слишком светло блестели брошенные мечи и сломанные копья, слишком громко хлопали на ветру разноцветные стяги и пологи палаток и шатров.

 

Он видел, как Ори с перевязанной рукой подставляет плечо Нори, чтобы тот мог дохромать до палатки целителей. А с ними могучий седой гном с внушительной пикой.

 

Он видел, как Оин, пыхтя, тащит на спине какого-то толстого гнома с длинной ярко-рыжей бородой, уложенной в кольцо, а ему помогают двое других, один в ушанке, другой с осколком молота, застрявшим в черепе.

 

Он видел, как рыжая эльфийская дева удивительной красоты укачивает эльфа с перевязанной головой, и слезы текут по сияющему лицу, и она даже не пытается их вытирать.

 

Он видел, как маг в серой хламиде ходит среди павших, выискивая выживших.

 

Он видел, как ослепительный эльфийский король подает руку Барду-лучнику и помогает подняться.

 

Он видел, как улепетывает в сторону пустоши, теряя блестящие монеты из глубокого выреза, какой-то житель Эсгарота, переодетый в женское платье.

 

Он видел, как золотоволосый гном в синих доспехах светится от счастья и прижимает к груди улыбающегося возлюбленного (брата?), целого и невредимого.

 

Он видел, как огромный суровый гном с гребнем жестких волос и татуированным лбом отвешивает другому оплеуху, способную свалить быка, а потом падает перед ним ниц и плачет, как дитя, обнимая колени и тычась мокрым лицом тому в кольчужный живот, а второй гладит его гребень ласково и обескураженно, а потом поворачивается — и это…

 

Окровавленный, усталый, с остро-синим взглядом прищуренных глаз и реющими прядями всклокоченной гривы. Живой.

 

Торин.

 

И сразу все вокруг ожило, стало стократ реальнее, стократ больнее.

 

Задыхаясь от благодарности, Бильбо остановился. Он не знал, кому посылать хвалу — небу, земле, богам, золотой кольчуге или воинам, что стояли насмерть и спасли того, кто ему дорог. Он просто бестолково стоял у всех на пути, и беззвучные слезы рвали ему грудь, не желая, чтобы он обретал голос.

Ему захотелось вдохнуть свободно, закричать, но что-то будто сдавило грудь, держало душу в тисках. Дрожащей рукой Бильбо сорвал с пальца кольцо. В глазах потемнело, казалось, раскаленное огненное колесо катится по выжженному полю под веками. Наконец Бильбо сунул кольцо в карман и сделал глубокий вдох.

 

Взгляд синих глаз тут же нашел его и не отпускал, пока Бильбо не оказался в крепких объятиях.

 

Так закончилась Битва пяти воинств, так пал последний водяной дракон Средиземья, так Аркенстон исцелил раненого короля, так настал долгожданный мир для Эребора и Лихолесской заводи, Дейла и Эсгарота. И гномы отстроили Гору во всем ее великолепии, и снова заработали шахты, закипела торговля, зажил Дейл, восстал Эсгарот. Все эти события Бильбо описал в главе Истории Средиземья, посвященной Эребору.

 

Свою самую любимую часть он назвал Легендой о Короле-рыбаке и рассказал в ней многое, но далеко не все. Утаил он некоторые подробности личного характера, которые всяким любопытным читателям знать совсем не обязательно. История эта была среди прочих переведена на кхуздул и до сих пор хранится в трех экземплярах в Королевских библиотеках Эребора и Железных Холмов, а также в частной библиотеке Дори Ри в Эсгароте.

**Author's Note:**

> И конечно же:
> 
>  


End file.
